Dragon Ball Ultimax
by dialzen
Summary: We fast forward towards the future. Humanity has enjoyed its decades of peace. But when many threats present themselves, an unlikely band of new heroes with blood of legends, has been prophesized to protect the world. But they will have to learn from the past in order to gain their future.
1. Advancing Foward

**Hey Guys! Guess whaaaaaat? It's Dragon Ball Time! I have been thinking about this kind of story for about a year now, but I never thought to make this very soon. I guess all of the Dragon Ball craze truly overwhelmed me. Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, I just couldn't resist making one considering I have already planned many more fanfics of other stories. But I digress. Let's get started!**

 **Generations after the events of the Dragon Ball Legend...**

 **Unknown Location...**

A pale blue entity sits on a stone, continuously taps his staff on his hands impatiently. Then two individuals teleport in front of him. "Thank you for showing up."

One of them looked like a female counterpart of him, and the other was an obese cat like entity. "Well we had other business in our universe you know brother."

The purple cat like entity yawned. "Geez...you coulda waited a little longer for my sleep..." He looks around and notice someone is missing. "Hm? Hey, where's my no good brother?"

The blue entity just stood there silent. "...This...could be hard to believe but..."

Time pass by and both visitors now have a shocked and surprised face. Especially the cat like entity. "...I...see.." The female regretfully said.

The brother sighed. "Now I need to find a new God of Destruction."

The sister raises her brow. "You do realize that in his absence, your universe is now going to be driven into chaos. Even you may not find a replacement in time."

The brother slightly smiles. "And that is why I called you here. I might need you two to give me enough time while I determine our new candidate."

"Are you sure this is alright brother?"

"I already talked to the Omni-King about this..." The brother then notices the cat entity just standing there, with his head down. "Have you recovered ye-"

"Who did it..." The cat entity finally speaks, which catches both siblings attentions. "Whose the bastard who did it?!"

 **Dragon Ball Ultimax**

 **Episode 1: Advancing forward...**

 _ **For years, humanity continued. After the effort of heroes from many different generations, Earth thrived and improved. Thanks to the seemless power of...**_

"Dragon Balls! I can't believe I forgot to bring back my history book of the Dragon Balls! I never thought there would be so much history just from these orbs." A 16 year old boy runs as fast as he can in late noon, in the middle of an empty city. He holds his backpack with his single hand and rushes in abnormal speed. He then see's something strange. "Huh?" Three flying objects are heading his way. He then realizes that they were three men with suspicious looking armor on. The young man hides behind an alley to see what they are doing.

The men then kicks a glass door, shattering it. "Ah! Not you guys!" An elderly shop owner cowers in fear.

"You know why we are here. Intel told us that you hold a very important crystal that could be proven useful for us. Now if you value your life, I suggest you give it to us."

The elder then goes to the back of the store, gets a little box, and reluctantly gives it to them. "Please don't hurt me. I just do what they told me!"

The leader of the pack opens the box and smiles. "Well, you did gave us what we wanted, however, it sounds like the reason you've been hiding this, is because you were a sell out. And well...we don't like sell outs. Right boys?" "Uh-huh." "Yes!"

The boy looks on in the alley. "Damn! They mean business. I need to call for help!" He gets his cell phone, until he see's someone walking pass him. "Huh?" A girl with a sleeveless orange gi with black tight shorts and black small boots looks at the crime scene. She seems to be carrying a bag of groceries. She drops them, tightens her blue fingerless gloves, and runs towards the store. "What?! Is she crazy?! Hey!" He runs towards her and grabs her by the arm. "What do you think your doing?! Trying to get hurt?!"

"Huh? But the old man is going to get hurt!"

"Yeah I know, which is why I'm going to take this phone, call the police to handle this, and th-" He looks away for a second to get his phone, and when he looks back, she was already gone. "What the hell?!" He see's her confronting the men in armor. "Oh come on!"

"Hey you!" The men turn their heads to see a girl only half as tall as them pointing at them. "Leave that old man alone! If you are really that tough, fight someone who can fight back!"

The boy looks in shock and worry. "She really is going to get it! Doesn't she know who she's messing with?!"

The leader chuckles. "Well, looks like a little girl just came to us for a fight! That's something you don't see everyday huh?"

The slim one looks bents down to get to her size. "Hey Captain, what do you say I will take care of this kid here?

The heavy looking brute gets impatient. "Hey now. Don't forget about me. I want to have some fun too. Why don't you pair me up with the kid hiding over there."

The boy flinches. " _Ah! He found me out anyways?!_ "

The girl just looks eye to eye on her opponent. "Ok. Lets go." She shifts to a fighting stance.

The brute then jumps up and lands in front of the nervous student. "I! I uh...uh...so...how are you fine sir? hehehe..." The big man then punches the brick wall, leaving a hole. "...You don't seem to be in the mood..." The boy smiles, then runs deeper to the alley. He then wall jumps straight up to a rooftop. "Sometimes I amaze even myself!"

"Heh...You can run..." The armored brute then jumps straight up towards the boy. "...but you can't hide!"

"Oh crap!" The boy then jumps over at another rooftop in top speeds. He's out of breath after jumping over three roofs. "Damn, already?!"

"I'll say." The brute is behind the boy as he falls over in fear. "Now, no more monkey business. Lets get serious." He raises his fist.

As soon as the boy gets prepared for the worst, "Excuse me."

"Huh?" "Wha?"

"But is this your friend?" The girl from earlier is in the same rooftop, carrying the slim man who challenged her from his back with one hand.

The big brute see's in shock. "What?! You beat him that quick?! How?!"

"He was pretty easy to beat." She throws him down to the brutes feet.

"Who the hell are you?!" The brute yells in anger.

"I am Son Miru! I am 14 years old! I like to fight! I like to eat! I like train! And also, I am a fighting geek!" There was silence in the air.

" _How did I got myself into this..._ " Goken thinks to himself.

The brute then runs towards Miru. "I don't care who you are, especially after I'm done with you!" Miru then jumps up, dodging his pre-mature attack. "Huh?"

Miru elbow drops on the back on his neck. She lands in front of him. "You could use some more training." He growls, until Miru uppercuts him, knocking him out.

Before the boy could even respond, they hear a familiar voice. "Impressive children. But I have what I came for." He shows the box. "Plus your senior citizen seems to be losing lots of blood." He points at the old man that is bleeding out on the floor. Miru gasps. "But don't feel bad, I'll leave a present for you." He brings out a blaster on that attaches to his hand. Then points it at the building where the kids are standing at. "HURAGH!" A sphere of light then blasts the building, causing it to tumble.

The boy and Miru stumbles. "Whoa Whoa Whoa! What did he just do?!"

Miru looks down at the explosion point and see's the danger in the situation. "I think we need to jump."

"Huh? Have you hit your head or something?! What do you mean jump o-Wha!" Miru then pulls his arm, dragging him towards the edge of the building. "Wait! Waaaaaaaaaiiiiit!" They both drop down the building. The boy closes his eyes, but once he noticed that the fall stopped, he opens his eyes to see that the girl is floating, carrying him. Before he can express his embarrassment, a group of men with uniforms shows up.

"You two shouldn't be here." An middle age man walks in on be half the men in uniform. "Oh, and you kids should know that your old friend will be alright."

The girl has sparkles on her eyes. "Ah! Your the legendary Tapo! I watched all of your fights!"

The boy sweat beats. "Uhh...can I go home now?"

 **Later that day...**

Both kids are sent to an interrogation room. Miru is confused while the boy is irritated. The same man that met the kids, enters the room. "We have some questions for you two."

"I have a question for you. Why am I here? I never did anything wrong." The boy says with an irritated tone.

"Sorry for forcing you into this. I assure you, you are not punished." Tapo replies.

"Then what is going on?"

Tapo then brings out a billboard. "Your name is...Goken, is it not?"

"...Yes." The boy known as Goken hesitantly replies.

"And that young girl is Miru. Am I right?"

"Yes! Yes am I!" Miru jumps up.

Tapo chuckled at Miru's enthusiasm. "Well, well, if my sources are correct, you are the right individuals I am looking for." Tapo stands up to get files on a table in the room. "You two have been chosen to come to my friends academy."

Goken flinched. "Academy? What do you mean Academy? I'm still in the middle in my own school."

"Yes, we are aware. But we heard that you are not quite content with your current school."

"Uh...well...What's the academy about anyways?" Goken brushes off his first thoughts.

Topa opens the files, showing a large school house. "This is Tenkaichi Fight Academy." Goken and Miru looks at the photo astonished. "The worlds biggest martial arts academy to learn the basics and advances of martial arts."

Goken raises a brow. "But, why on earth would I-"

"Eeeeeee!" Miru squees in joy. "I can't believe I'm finally going there!"

There was a silence, until Topa fake coughed. "I am aware of your discomfort on this, however I do happen to know a lot of people there, and I know they can help you through."

"But why am I going to an academy that I never even heard before? Do I look like the fighting type? Goken asks.

Topa then brings out another file. "This was requested from your parents."

Goken then gets lost on his own mind once he hears the word, parents. "...my...parents?"

Topa nods. "That's right. I know that you have been living with your uncle ever since you can remember. But they seem to be very sure about this, for you." Then he shows a picture of Goken's parents. The father looks almost like Goken, except he looks a lot more serious, plus wearing red gi. The mother is wearing black tight suit with small armor on her chest. She has clean looking hair and an attractiveness that could have swayed Goken if it weren't for the fact that it was her Mother.

Goken has never known about his parents, not even his Uncle told much about them. He has heard a lot of people having a Mother and Father, and back then, it made him envious. "...I-I'm sorry. But I just don't think I can still go through with this...I mean, I never have known about my parents for all of my life, and now that they told me that I'm going to some academy I never heard of before, I'm supposed to listen? I already got used to not having a Mom, or a Dad, and I'm pretty sure that I'm content with my life here."

"I beg to differ" A voice catches all three's attention. They turn to see a man leaning on the door's side. He is wearing a messy vest, with torn jeans, and his noticeably spiky hair. He waves with a friendly smile. "Hey there Gogo."

"Uncle?!" Goken is caught off guard. He didn't count on his uncle to show up here. "What are you doing here?!"

"Actually, Tapo told me about this...little meeting your doing. Both of us go way back, so I figured I should join in the party." He looks to see Miru sitting next to Goken. "And what do we have here? What's this little pretty face doing here?"

Miru tilts her head. "Huh? uh...thank you! My name is Miru by the way."

"Yeah I know. We are family, am I right?"

"Uh...I don't remember you...but I guess..."

Topa fake coughs. "Stea, there is a reason why you came here, right?"

"Oh! Yes! Ahem! Well, I see that you've been running into trouble Little Gogo."

Goken remembers the dreadful experience of encountering the terrorists. "Yeah...I was trying to get a book back, and..."

The one named Stea raises his hand, signaling to stop. "No need to say anymore. I assumed that Miru has been protecting you throughout."

Then Goken remembers the embarrassing display of this little girl making him look weaker than he looks. "I...uh...well...I wouldn't say she...held my hands like some kid though out..."

Stea chuckled. "Don't worry, its fine. I wasn't much of a top notch trainer anyways. I think this academy will help you nicely."

"Wait what? You mean you want me to go there too? How come no one couldn't fathom that I'm not a fighter?!"

"Tch. That's the bully's back at your first grade talking. You still haven't fathomed yourself. You always were afraid of any kind of change, and I understand that. But if you are not willing to learn about this world and yourself, then what?"

Goken looks down, thinking about what his uncle said. _"He isn't wrong...I never really thought of his future. I mostly just move forward with my life, waiting for what happens to me next. I mean...what am I really good at, other than do things what people say? Do this, do that, help him there, help her here. I lend a helping hand for my teachers and other staff members just to find out what I'm good at. I even attend some clubs, but I couldn't find myself to get into them. I guess the only way to find out if this whole academy will work out for me."_ "Ok. I'll try this out."

Miru cheered. "Yah! I like to meet more friends in my new school!"

"Hold on a second! Your pretty quick to call me a friend. I mean, I am grateful that you helped me and all, but I don't even know you."

Stea smirks. "Don't be so quick to judge Gogo. There's something you should know about this little girl."

Goken raises a brow. "Hm? Know what?"

Stea couldn't contain his smile and turns to Miru. "I heard from Brasa that you've been lonely lately."

Miru then flinched. "Huh?! You know Aunt Brasa?!"

Stea nods. "Yeah...We go way back. I'm torn that she hasn't talked about me lately. But I heard that she was talking about your long lost half-brother."

Miru thought about it and replies, "Oh yeah...She did. I always wanted to meet him."

Stea moves his eyes towards his young nephew. "Well, why don't you look next you? You too Goken."

"Huh?" Both the puzzled kids then look at each other and look at each other. Miru tilts head, slowly realizing something. Goken is still puzzled. "Um...Hello? Are you still th-"

"I..." Miru's eyes widen. "I see...y-You are..."

"Huh? Am I...what?"

Miru's then laughs in happiness. "You are! You are my brother!"

Goken is caught off guard once again. "I'm sorry, wh-"

Miru then hugs Goken as hard as she can. "I finally found you! After so long! I've waited to see you dear brother!" With tears in her eyes and Goken gasping for air due to her inhuman strength, Stea couldn't help but chuckle with this family union.

"Yep...I could tell that great things might come. Starting with these two. heh...I guess you were right Gina..."

 **The next day...**

Goken walks in a crowded bus station. He looks around to find his half sister. He then looks towards his wrist to see the time. _"Ugh...Where is she?"_ Once he looks up, something hits him so hard, he gets sent straight to the bus. He then notices something squeezing him. "What the?!"

"Brother!" Miru looks face to face with her older yet weaker half brother. "I can't wait to be in school with you!"

"...please stop..." Goken feels like he is in misery.

Miru lets go of him and grabs both his hands. "Isn't it cool Brother? We will get to live in the same dorm and we get to eat together, play together, train together, go to school together!"

Goken raises his hand. "Wait, first of all, its not a school, its an Academy, there is a difference. Second, you don't have to call me brother all the time, I have a name. Third, I'm your half brother, don't forget that. And Forth, your getting waaaaay, too into this. I mean, training to fight, it's not really my thing."

Miru tilts her head. "Huh? But why?"

"Because its just not my thing. I already had enough of Uncle Stea's straining routines. Lets leave it at that." Goken places his hands behind his head in a relaxed position. "Well, I'm adaptable, so I might get over it and get through this."

Miru then looks towards the window and see's the bus floating on the sky. "Oh Wow!" She looks in awe with the booming technology of this era. Buses and cars floating around, while on the ground, people are walking with no care in the world. Adults at work, while children play along. "So cool!"

Goken smiles. "Yep. The North State really is something else." He looks on, being hopeful that good things will come. _"I wonder why my parents want me here..."_

 **And with this, a new era has begun. We enter a generation quite different from the one we are used to. Although these two may not know this yet, but they are in for a grand journey, starting off with Tenkaichi High. What awaits them when they both enter a new environment? Find out on the next Dragon Ball Ultimax!**


	2. New Age, New Start

**Hey guys! Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. Be sure to leave review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**

 **Episode 2: New Age, New Start**

The floating bus that carries the two siblings then lands on its landing zone. Once it opens, a crowd of new students exit, along with the young Goken and Miru. Both of them look in awe to see how much larger the institute is than they have predicted. "Whoa. Makes you think how big the classes will be, right Mi-Miru?"

He looks to see Miru staring at a walking by Green Man with antennas. "Wooooow! Brother! Look! It's a Namek! I never seen one up close before! Hey look brother, this guy's soooo cool with that scarf! Sooo many cool looking people! Hey what's that?!"

Goken restrains the ever excited Miru. "Yeesh. Don't make a scene now. You really don't get out much don't you?"

"Hey! I go outside! I usually go out to find food and walk on the forest, and-"

"Ok. I think I understand now." Goken looks on to see Miru's ever happy attitude. _"Hm. So I guess she's a farm girl. I guess it makes sense. I wonder if her Aunt would've made a better guardian than Uncle Stea. Then again, he has been helping me throughout my childhood. In...his own way."_

 **Years ago...**

Stea walks up to Goken's door. "Hey Gogo! You mind doing a soda run for me?"

Goken is still in bed. "uuuugh...Come on Uncle, I'm not your errand boy. Why don't you get it?"

"Oh yeah, I would but...yesterday I got a call from your principal. About you possibly punching a hole on the boy's bathroom."

Goken then gets nervous. "I...How would you know that if you haven't seen i-"

"I knew you would say that, so I checked it out myself. It sort of looked like the same hole you would make whenever you are down in the dumps."

Goken went silent. Until he gave in a large sigh. "I was teased again, ok? I wanted to blow off some steam...I should have ignored it completely..."

"Well...that's unfortunate..." Stea replies.

Goken gets out of his bed. "I know...I'm just afraid that I m-"

"You should have shoved him at least."

Goken paused. "...What?"

"You know. Give him a warning by...shoving him hard enough that he lands on his ass. That's how I solved things back in my days..." There was a silent. "Welp, I'm off buying some soda, be right back." He leaves in a flash.

Goken just stands there, unable to react to what Stea said.

 **Present Day...**

" _I really don't know if Uncle really is trying to help me or make things worse for me..."_ He looks to see Miru is already gone. "Huh? Miru?! What th-" Then he looks to see Miru is already talking to someone. This causes Goken to face palm. "Damn it, just how direct is this girl?!"

"...Sorry I haven't introduced myself. My name is Son Miru! And yours?"

The girl Miru is talking to a girl who has dark green hair and big glasses. "Um...my name? Its...Shui. I-Its nice to meet you." She extends her hand to Miru.

Miru grabs her hands and shakes it uncontrollably. "It's nice to meet you too Shui!"

"Miru!" Goken walks in. "You really shouldn't go off like that!" He turns his attentions to Shui. "I am very sorry for this. She gets overally excited when it comes to meeting new people." He grabs Miru's arm. "Come on, we got classes to go too!" He walks off, dragging Miru inside.

"So I guess I'll see you later Shui!" Waving bye to her. Not sure how to react, she hesitantly waves back.

The two enter their first class to see that its not so different from a regular classroom. Goken should know. Then the teacher walks in the room. The young man appears to have cat ears over his head. "Hello class! My name is Mr. Keizer! You guys might be wondering why this fighting academy is staring off like this. Well I assure you, this portion of the Academy is as important as the rest. For history is filled with the greatest fighters that we all should learn from! First things first, let us get to know each other. When I point at you, you tell me your name..."

Goken thinks to himself. _"This is just like my old school. Well, what did I expect? A fist in the face for a pop quiz? Well...I guess I wouldn't mind something easy going. But still..._

"You!"

"?!" Goken notices that he has been chosen. "ahem!" Goken prepares his introduction. "My name is Yuzuru Goken." As the teacher continues the introductions, Goken looks to his left to see Miru with her usual smile.

"You!"

"My name is Son Miru!" Time past and everyone has been introduced in the class.

Now that we are now introduced. Let's talk about a strong race called, Saiyans. Does anyone know what a Saiyan is?"

Goken raises his brow. "Saiyan?" Then someone raises their hand.

"Yes you, Vegal."

The one named Vegal stands up. Unlike most of the students, he has a more serious looking expression. "Saiyans were a warrior race that gets stronger in every fight. They lived and breathed a good fight. They started out primitive, until they reached many levels of power thousands of years ago. They could even potentially reach the levels of the gods."

The teacher is pleasantly surprised. "Oh! I see someone has been studying about Saiyans! Now lets get things started." Time past and the siblings set out for the next class. Goken, Miru and other students enter a gymnasium, filled with an obstacle course. A grown man with a smooth long hair and handsome features. The girls other than Miru gasp in the sight of the attractive mentor.

"Greetings everyone! My name is Mr. Takahara. And I will be your teacher in this class." The girls start to swoon once they hear his crisp and elegant voice. "In here, we test your stamina and endurance."

Goken looks around and see's how normal the obstacle course seems to be. _"This could be interesting."_

 **Later...**

Goken is at his 64th pull up, and is hyperventilating. As he is barely hanging on rings, high enough to cause an injury if one wrong move is made.

"Yuzuru! You can stop right here!" Takahara says to the young student.

"Uh...alright...but how do I get do-AH!" Goken slips and falls. Everyone panics. Until Takahara dashes in an instant and catches Goken. "I believe this debunks your worry?" The male students are in awe of his coolness while the girls are fantasizing themselves in Takahara's arms. As Goken gets pleasantly brought back in safe grounds, Miru runs to her half brother.

"You did great Brother!"

Goken is still out of breath. "...thanks...I think..."

"Ok! It's my turn!" Miru walks towards the lowering rings to demonstrate her stamina.

Goken thinks to himself. _"Man...I can't believe I even lasted as long as I did...I guess the training with Uncle Stea paid off. I wonder if my little half sister can keep up..."_

 **158 pull ups later...**

Everyone is in shock to see the youngest student in the class is not only doing the most pull ups so far, but in a fast pace. And she is not even showing signs of slowing down. "Um...I believe your done?" Takahara says in uncertainty.

Miru stops. "Ok!" Miru then lets go. "Yahoo!" And lands with no difficulty. Miru laughs cheerfully, with little signs of fatigue. Only small amounts of sweat which she swipes away her forehead. "That was fun! So what now?"

 **Weights**

Goken struggles at his 45th lift, but Miru is at her 180th lift.

 **Push ups**

Goken finishes in the 32th lift. Miru did 296 push ups. She is now tired, but still able to act like she did a few.

A loud whistle is heard from all over the gym, done by Takahara. "Alright, that will be all students. Now its time to enjoy your lunch!"

Many students then enter a large cafeteria where more students show up. Goken brings out his lunch box and so does Miru. He eats his rice balls while Miru enjoys hers. He looks at her happy expression while she takes a bite of her lunch. She then notice Goken's stare. "Hm? What's wrong Brother?"

Goken didn't reply immediately. "Well...its just..." He couldn't find the words to say it, until he banged the table. "How did you get so strong?!" Miru tilts her head in confusion. "I mean, you're like two years younger than me, and yet you can probably bench press everyone in the room! I just want know!" There was an awkward silence. "...I mean...if you don't mind..." Goken wanted answers, but he still couldn't help but feel rude about his comment.

Miru didn't seem to mind. "Um...I train!"

"...You train?"

"Uh-huh! A lot!" Miru nods.

Goken sighs. Trying to think of something to debunk her theory. "Ok...You can't be this strong by training alone. I bet you can't catch my rice ball in mid air."

Miru then pops her head in excitement. "Oh! That sounds fun! And delicious too!"

Goken then thought about what he said. "...Wait...I need to add something to this...Ok! You need to catch this rice ball, using your chopsticks!"

"Oooh! Ok! I understand!" She grabs her chopsticks and prepares. "I'm ready!"

Goken brings out one rice ball. "Ok. 1...2...3!"

As he throws it up. Miru focused, then in an instant, catches it. Goken is shocked. "I got it. Horray!"

Goken is still speechless. "...I don't...Just how much training you did?!"

"All day, everyday! You don't?"

Goken hesitates his answer. "I...usually train in weekends..."

"Oh...Is that it? I guess you need more training Brother. I can help!"

Goken blushes in embarrassment. "Well...I guess. But I bet no one trained you to expect the unexpected!" Goken then throws another rice ball, catching Miru off guard.

Miru then hits the rice ball, bouncing it out of range. "Uh-oh!"

The rice ball then hits someone's head. "What the!?" A long haired student wearing a ski-hat. Next to him, a jock with a short buzz cut. He turns to see the rice ball sticking out of his friends head.

"Uh...Lubba, you going to eat that?"

Lubba grabs the rice ball out of his head and crushes it. "What?! Who threw this?!"

Goken gets even more nervous. "uh...Miru, we should leave."

"Huh? But I haven't eaten all of my food yet!"

"Seriously! We should g-"

"You! Punk! Don't think you can get out scotch free!" Lubba walks up to Goken. "Don't think you can trick me too. I could see your rice balls in your box." Lubba then goes face-to-face with Goken. "You think you can make a fool out of me and run off like it was nothing?"

Goken stood there silent. Until, "Would it make a difference if I say no?"

"Shut up! That tears it! You, me, after school, fields! Be there, or be squared bitch!" Lubba walks off. The jock walks out of Lubba's way.

"Ditto." He then walks off with him.

Goken feels his heart sink down. "Ugh...Damn it! My first day and I already picked a fight with someone! This is not my day..." He slumps down in depression.

Miru slightly taps his shoulder. "Uh...Brother? The next class is starting."

Goken looks around and see's that they are the only ones on the cafeteria. "OH COME ON!"

 **They arrive back at the gymnasium. This time the equipment is gone.**

A short yet moderately muscular man waves. "Hey! The names Lani palor. In this class, we teach you how to control your instincts, and your opponent." He shows his students a taped circle, signifying a ring. "Through knocking your opponent on their ass! How exactly? In this class, you learn the basics of Wrestling and Judo. In a fight, its important to get up close and personal. Learning the basics of Wrestling and Judo will help out on your road to be the strongest." As the class passes by, Goken is stuck on his mind, thinking about Lubba threatening him to a fight. Miru even notices her Half Brother still troubled.

As they leave, Miru asks Goken, "Um...Brother? Are you alright?"

Goken stops on his track. "Do I look alright to you? I am forced to fight someone I accidently pissed off! Ugh...I knew showing up here was a mistake..."

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions if I were you." A familiar voice gets Goken and Miru's attention. The same young man who described the Saiyans history. With firm spiky hair, but it looks combed and refined.

"You?" Goken recognized him.

Vegal then pats Goken's shoulder. "I see that you are troubled. But I assure you, don't lose your will to do what you have to do." He nods, assuring Goken that he will be alright. Goken couldn't help but feel somewhat encouraged.

"Vegal? We need to go the next class!" A female voice is heard from the other side of the hallway.

"Alright Soutia! I will be right there!" Vegal walks off, leaving Goken to think about what he said.

Miru walks up to Goken. "'What you need to do?' He must be talking about the fight right?"

Goken doesn't know how to respond. He probably suspects Vegal on trying to cheer him up. But he still couldn't get the uncertainty out of his head.

 **In the last class, the students goes outside and see's a small house. Inside the house...**

A skinny yet rugged man is sitting down, eyes closed. He opens his eyes to greet his students. "My name is Masako. And in this class, we channel your inner power, in ways of ki control." Throughout the class, Masako tells his students about what ki is. Throughout the lesson, Goken couldn't help but be reminded of Uncle Stea's lessons.

 **Years ago...**

Young Goken closes his eyes and tries to focus his spirit, but is having a hard time doing it. "Are you focusing Gogo?"

"I'm...trying to..."

Stea sighs. "Trying to focus your inner core isn't as easy as you think. You need to be internally be one with your mind. Once you done that, gravity will be your wiping boy!"

Goken calms himself. Easing his mind, letting go of his stress. Then he felt a jolt all around his body. He felt lighter, then he opens his eyes and see's his feet off the ground. "Wha?! H-Hey! Look at me! Look at me!" Goken couldn't contain his excitement. "I'm flying! I'm really flying!"

Stea couldn't help but smile at his nephew's succeeding. "Well, flying seems to be easier nowadays huh?"

Goken is still being cheerful for his success, "Yeah! Woohoo!" until he loses focus, "Wait, whaaaa!" and falls on his head. "Ow...What just happened..."

Stea walks towards Goken and kneels down to Goken's level. "You lost focus. I shoulda told you not to do that."

"How do you guys do this all the time then?"

"Hold your horses. Once you got the flying down, it will feel natural and you can fly to you hearts content."

 **Present...**

Time pass and Goken could feel his heart sinking again. He remembers that he has a fight. _"Crap! Ok! ok, ok, ok, ok...Calm down. He seems to be a sensible guy, maybe he realized how much he overexaggered or he probably forgot about the whole fight. Yeah! I could just walk on my dorm and pretend like all of that never happe-"_ Someone grabs him. "Hey!" He see's its the same jock that was with Lubba.

"Sorry, but your not running away for this, boy." The jock then carries Goken towards the fields outside academy grounds.

"Miru! Miru save me!" Goken pleads to his Young Half Sister.

Miru walks next to the jock. "Excuse me. But how do you train?"

"Oh! You wanna know little girl? Well alright then!" The jock replies happily.

"Awwwww COOOME OOOOOON!" Goken shouts in despair. As time past by, Lubba waits in the fields. He gets annoyed by his opponent being late until, he see's his friend carrying the said opponent, with a smirk.

"Thanks for the delivery Maxi!" Lubba chuckles.

"No problem Lubba." Maxi drops Goken.

"Man! You have some grip man!" Goken turns to see Lubba letting out a devious smile. "Ok, look. I am really sorry about the whole rice ball thing back at lunch. I don't think fighting over a little rice won't solve anything. You get what I mean?"

"Oh ho ho! No...If anyone here doesn't get it, its you!" Lubba points at Goken. "You think you have me figured out, but dude, you don't. I have a reputation to uphold here, and I won't let some punk make a fool out of me! Now get ready, cause its time to get curb stomped!" Lubba then leaps towards the dumb-founded Goken.

Goken dodges Lubba's fast attacks. "Whoa! your fast!" Lubba then sweeps Goken's legs, then double axes Goken down to the ground, then kicks Goken a few feet away.

"HaHaHa! Dude, here's a tip from me, if the competition is too fast for ya, then stay home and suck on some rice balls!" Lubba taunts Goken.

"Come on Brother, you can do it!" Miru cheers on for Goken. "You trained hard every weekend!"

Goken rubs his stomach in pain. "How would you know I'd train hard anyways?"

Maxi retorts. "Hey boy, I reckon you better focus on your fight!"

Goken sighs in frustration. "Okay..." He stands up tall and gets in a serious tone. "Alright, you hit me, and it hurt and all. So I say we should forget all of this and go home."

Lubba gets even more mad. "Dude, are you kidding me? I'm just getting started!" Lubba jumps up, causing Goken to panic. Lubba lands a kick, causing large amounts of debris to expand all over the campus. Goken tries to gain a clear vision from all of the debris, until Lubba cuts through the flying debris like a sword. Almost hitting Goken. If it weren't for Goken's rough around the edges instincts, it would have ended the fight there.

Goken recovers from the last second counter. "Alright! This is getting ridiculous! Can you just stop trying to kill me?! I have other things to do other than waste my time with you!"

"Dude, its over, when you are lying on my feet, crying like a little bitch!" Lubba then dashes forward, and throws out a roundhouse kick to Goken's neck. However Goken's instincts kick in and blocks the incoming kick. "Huh?!"

Goken then locks onto Lubba's eyes, showing anger. "YOU IDIOT!" Goken throws a punch straight to Lubba's face, sending him feet away from the field, instantly knocking him out. Maxi rushes towards Lubba, seeing if he is alright. Goken is still angry, until he realizes what he's done. "Oh crap! I-"

"Easy boy, Easy! I ain't gonna fight ya! We'll go away!" Maxi carries Lubba on his shoulders, and leaves.

Miru walks to Goken, worried. _"He...He was this strong?! So...why?"_

Goken lets out a loud curse. "Damn it!" Time passes by and both siblings walk towards their dorm. Goken and Miru makes themselves at home. They stayed silent until Miru walks up to Goken in his new room.

"Brother?" Miru nervously asks as she hides behind Goken's door. "Can I talk to you?"

Goken see's his Half Sister over his door. He sighs. "Come in."

Miru walks up to Goken and sits on his bed. "I...I'm not sure if I should ask this, because I don't want to upset you or anything"

Goken rolled his eyes. _"Really?"_

"But, I really want to know. You don't train as much as I do, and yet you are still strong. You beat Lubba in one punch. So why do you hate fighting that much?" Miru twiddle her thumbs, showing how nervous she is. "I think that fighting can be fun sometimes, as long as I fight with someone as strong as me, and I meet people who also thinks like that. But I don't get why someone like you who has inner strength, and refuse to use it."

Goken doesn't know how to respond to Miru's question. He thinks back to his reason not to fight. Then he realizes that he is not some regular student. If he was related to someone like Miru, then it seems fair to tell her why. "So you wanna know why I don't like fighting?" Miru nervously nods. "Alright. Its nothing amazing, so don't get too excited." Miku nods seriously.

 _Back when I was at first grade, things were rough for me. I mostly get targeted by some average ordinary bully, and they are times I want to punch him. But I knew better. When I hurt someone, I get in trouble, and I become no better than the bully. But one day, in fifth grade, he...decided to attack me. He was pretty mad at me for avoiding him for so long, so his friends surrounded me, he came up to me, and then he punched me. It hurt. A lot. I accidentally hurt myself whenever I train with my Uncle, but imagine a full speeding fist that was meant to hurt you, badly. At first, I was scared out of my mind, I tried to run away. But the other kids keep on pushing me back to the bully, and I get punched again. I got hurt, and my little young self couldn't take it. I wanted someone to save me. But no one came. I almost got...angry. Something came over me, I wanted all of it to stop. So before he could punch me again, I punched back. I hurt him pretty hard if I could remember. And once I realized it, I broke his nose. And all of the sudden, everyone was afraid of me. I was suspended for awhile. I'd thought Stea would yell at me for it. But he never yelled at me, just sighed every time he saw me that day. He then walks up to me, sits next to me, and says..._

 _"Don't get upset...people can be dumb...they just refuse to understand things in front of them..."_

"I really don't get what Stea was trying to say to me. As if people can understand people like me." Goken looks up to see a mirror to see himself. "I don't even understand myself..."

Miru then holds Goken's hand, and grips it tightly. "I don't entirely understand you. But I want to! And I'm sure someday, you will give everyone a reason to understand you." Miru gives a warm smile to her brother.

Goken is speechless. All he could now is smile back. He could not feel negative after hearing someone say that to him. "Yeah..." As night pass they go to their beds and rest easy. Miru sleeps soundly while Goken still thinks about what Miru said. "..."

 _"I'm sure someday, you will give everyone a reason to understand you"_

Goken smiles of the thought. It seems impossible, but it is something he could get behind. After all, he has a bad habit to secretly reach for high places, like when he was a kid when he learned how to fly.

 **Goken and Miru's sibling bonds seem to be more stronger than ever. After their first day of the Academy, how will the coming days treat the young siblings? Find out on the next, Dragon Ball Ultimax!**


	3. Flower of Steel

**Last time on Dragon Ball Ultimax! Goken accidently picks a fight with the school delinquent, Lubba. After a scramble of a fight, Goken's inner power takes over and instantly knocks out Lubba. Will there be consequences for Goken? Find out, right now!**

 **Chapter 3: Flower of Steel**

Goken and Miru walks through the busy streets of North State D.C. "So, what kind of training your Aunt does with you?

"I run all around the forest, and then pull ups with the closest tree branch I could find."

"Huh, that doesn't sound ba-"

"Then I go back and I have to meditate on top of the river for five minutes. After that, I do more than fifty push ups.

"...Ok. That sounds like a chor-"

"And then I practice with Aunt Brasa. She says every time I get better, she fights more seriously! And then I-"

"Ok! I think I got the idea!" Goken feels overwhelmed by Miru's training methods. "Huh?" Once they show up in the entrance of the Academy, a middle aged man in a suit is standing in their way.

"You are Yuzuru Goken. Are you not?" The well mannered man asks.

"Yes?"

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Torajin. And I am the founder of this Academy."

Goken then gets intimidated. "Oh! Uh...What do you want with me sir?"

"Come with me in my office." He leads the way.

Goken turns to the confused Miru. "Miru, you go on ahead, I'll be right behind you after I'm done talking to him."

"Ok Brother!" She cheerfully responds as she rushes inside.

Both men enters the office. Torijin sits in his chair. "Alright. I have heard of your little fight with Lubba." Goken then remembers the one-hit punch he did on Lubba and automatically feels ashamed. "You knocked him out in one punch. I rarely hear such a thing recently. What intrigues me more is that in your second class, your sister made a new class record, and you are one of the few lower ones."

Goken raises his brow, wondering if he is being punished or complimented. "So...what does all of that mean?"

Torajin then looks up to a picture of his younger self and a couple of other people in his shelf. "I assume Topa has already mentioned your Mother. She truly was one of a kind." He looks to see the woman's child sitting in front of him. "I see that her power has been bestowed upon you. And you haven't gained control of it. Seems that you need training more than you think."

Goken has no idea what the Founder is talking about. "Um...What?"

Torajin chuckles. "Don't worry. You will understand soon. But now, you need to go back to your class."

"R-Really?! I'm not being punished?"

"I will only let you off with a warning. However, if Lubba picks another fight with you, Remember to control your power, and your emotions. Because your power doesn't just make you strong." He nods to Goken.

"Um...Thank you." Goken bows and walks out of the room.

Torajin finds himself alone, reminiscing. "Hmhmhm!" He silently laughs. "Oh Gina...If only you can see your son now..." Then he gets a phone call. He answers. "Yes?...So she finally showed up...I see...I'll let them know..."

 **In the first class...**

Keizer is in the middle of his class. "...and that's how Senzu Beans work." Goken enters the room. "Came late for your second day huh Yuzuru?"

"Sorry, I had a talk with Mr. Torajin." Goken finds his seat next to Miru. He looks to his right to see his sister. Then he looks to his left to see Vegal.

Keizer prepares to continue his session, until someone enters the room, holding a letter. Keizer receives the letter, and reads it. "Hm...Ok. Students! I received an announcement that our missing student from yesterday has now showed up. So let us introduce ourselves to our last new student!"

The door opens, revealing white boot. Then a white dress, revealing a pale white girl, and shiny blue eyes, and short indigo hair. She looks on with little emotion. "Greetings. My name is Ju-ni." She bows to her class.

Everyone is amazed to see someone so graceful and pretty. But out of all of the students, Goken is the most amazed. His face blushes bright red. _"Wh-Wha?! She is...She is...She is...ok I'm just going to flat out say it. She is beautiful!"_

"Wow. I never seen someone like her before!" Miru says.

Juni sits in front of Goken's seat, which makes Goken blush even more. She looks blankly at the teacher. Waiting for the session. Keizer gets slightly unsettled by Juni's blank face. "Yes, well 'ahem' Lets get back to what I've been saying." Through out the rest of the class, Goken gets distracted by Juni's presence. Once she was called up, her voice made Goken even more red. Not to mention that she is fluently well spoken, making her sound like she is the smartest one in the room. As she correctly answers her questions, she might as well be. Class ends and everyone leaves the room, with Goken focusing his eyes on Juni.

"...Should I?"

Miru overhears Goken's question. "Should you...what?"

"Should I ask her out?" Goken then blushes even more. He see's if she heard him, and she doesn't seem to. Goken whispers to Miru. "I really like this girl. But I don't know if I should just let her know."

Miru thinks to herself. "Hm...If you really like her, I don't see why you shouldn't let her know."

Goken slumps down. _"She clearly doesn't understand...I guess I should've saw that coming..."_ Then someone bumps into him. "Huh?"

Lubba gets in Goken's way, with an angry look on his face. "Remember me dude?"

"Aw crap!" Goken flinches. "Look, about yesterday! I didn't mean to hurt you that badly I-"

"Shut it! I would usually beat you up here and now. But I'll save that once the World Tournament starts."

"World Tournament?" Goken asks.

"You didn't knew about the World Tournament Brother?" Miru then brings out the flyer to this years World Tournament.

Goken looks at it carefully. "Huh...I guess I never noticed..."

Lubba continues his threat. "Anyways, I'll have plenty of time to train until then, so you better be ready punk!"

"Wait a sec. What if I don't feel like going in the Tournament?"

"Then I'll find you and beat you up. With no rules to save you." Lubba says with a smirk. "See you later, dude." He leaves.

Goken sighs. "I really don't get this guy..."

Miru pats Goken's back. "Aww cheer up Brother! You have plenty of time to train too!"

Goken face palms. "This whole tournament thing sounds overwhelming. I don't even know if I could even reach the first round."

"Hey! Your amazing! I know if you train hard enough, you can win!" Miru says in a whiney tone.

"That's a bit of a stretch, but thanks for the compliment."

"You may not believe it, but I see some truth to her claims." A familiar voice gets both Goken and Miru's attention.

"Vegal! What are you doing here?!" Goken asks.

"I am here to remind you that you will be most likely late for the next class."

"Wait what?! God Damn It!" Goken grabs Miru's arm and rushes through the hallways.

 **During lunch...**

Goken sighed in relief, after all the work out he did in the last class. "I could finally relax for once..."

Miru then silently thanks the gods for the food, and begins to eat uncontrollably. Goken gets slightly disturbed but overlooks it as he gets ready to chow down.

"Excuse me Goken, but may we sit with you?" Goken looks up to see Vegal again. This time with a girl with dark blue short hair and glasses.

"Oh hey Vegal. Whose your friend?"

"She is my sister, Soutia."

"Pleased to meet you!" Soutia shakes Goken's hands.

Goken gets slightly nervous. "Uh...Nice to meet you too."

Vegal and Soutia sits in front of Goken and Miru. "If you don't mind me asking, but you seemed to knocked someone quite easily in one punch."

Goken then sweat beats. "Oh! Uh...I think you mistook me from someone else..."

"I saw the whole thing. You don't have to lie to me."

"You saw it?!" Goken is on the verge of freaking out, most likely because he didn't take someone as smart and dignifying as Vegal to stalk someone like him.

"I see that you are somewhat ashamed of your previous fight."

Goken looks down. "Well..."

Vegal nods. "You have no reason to be ashamed of. I see that you lived a secluded life, but I will help you through this Academy. You see, Soutia and I are children of a man who served in the military."

"Wait. You serious?!" Goken asks.

Soutia nods. "He sent us here to sharpen our skills so we can serve as well."

Vegal adds in, "Our Father...is one of the most skilled soldiers of the Z Fighter Force."

Goken then tilts his head. "Z Fighter Force?"

Miru turns her head to Goken. "You haven't heard of them? They are a special task force that defends the country. Most of the soldiers are trained in intense fighting styles. Most other military factions are afraid of them."

Goken looks at Miru with suspicion. "How come you know about this kind of stuff more than I do?!"

"Anyways..." Vegal continues. "We have a lot to prove here. However, we have enough experience. And since I see a lot of potential in you and your sister. I will help you out."

"Wow that's...nice of you. I never had someone help me. At least...a student like me."

"Well, we Saiyans must stick together..."

Goken then raises his brow. "Huh?"

Vegal stands up. "What I meant to say was, we students must stick together."

Soutia follows Vegal. "Its nice meeting you both."

Miru waves bye. "Me too!"

Goken looks on as he thinks about Vegal's kindness. _"Hm...I guess he doesn't mean any harm...But why call me a Saiyan? Maybe he's one of those people who believe that legend that we all came from the Saiyans other than Humans...I guess I shouldn't judge him on his beliefs. After all, if we are friends, I might as well know more about him along the way."_ After the forth class is done, he walks off and waits for Miru outside the academy. _"...What is she even doing?"_ He waits longer, on the verge to go inside to find her, until he notice something across the street. _"Juni?"_ Then he notice three guys following her. Goken follows suit.

Juni walks through the city, then to an alleyway. Juni then notice the three men. "Hey there little girl..." "You lost?" Juni turns around to see herself surrounded. "We like to have a good time...How about you?" They get closer, while Juni backs away until she makes contact with the wall behind her. She looks at each of them, as they approach her.

Goken slides in. "Hey you! Leave her alone!" The thugs then turn around to see him.

"And who are you?"

"The guy that's going to stop you!" Goken proclaims.

"Oh? And how?" The leader smiles as he approaches Goken.

Goken smiles with confidence. "Like this!" Goken runs off in a flash. The three thugs chase Goken down. Goken continues to run and he see's some policemen notice the chase. _"Yes!"_ The policemen then chase the thugs. Goken looks on as he see's the thugs running for their lives. But then he notices that they are only two. _"Where's the other one? Where's the leader?"_ Then he realizes something. _"Oh no!"_ Goken runs back to the same alleyway reaches it and see's something that shocks him.

"Omigod! Oh my god!" The thug is lying on the ground, with a visibly twisted arm. "You broke my damn arm! You bitch! You little bitch! Aaaaagh! Damn it!" He continues to scream and yell in pain, while Juni walks past him without badding an eye.

Goken is dumbfounded to see how a gentle girl like her, could break a man like that. Then shakes his head and see's Juni walking away. "Wait! He reaches Juni and paces with her. "What just happened back there?"

Juni turns her head, towards Goken. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...That guy just got his arm twisted! Don't tell me you did that?!"

Juni then stops. "Is that...strange to you?..."

Goken then feels an anvil of awkward in his body once Juni says that in a confused and innocent tone. "Uhh...Its brutal. I mean who taught you to do that?"

Juni paused. Then as soon as she was going to answer, a car drives by. "Juni. You made a new friend?" A man in his twenties and wearing glasses reveals himself as the driver. He shows a sincere smile to Juni.

"Friend?" Juni asks, then enters the car.

Goken then asks, "So you're her guardian?"

"Basically. My name is Dr. Yuumura." He shakes Goken's hand. "You seemed to be taking a liking to Juni."

"Well, she was going to get mugged by some thugs, but I was able to help her on time."

"She was?! Well...I guess I should thank you for helping her!"

"Oh, no problem!" Goken rubs his head in slight embarrassment.

"Well we best be going. See you around." As he drives off he waves to Goken while Juni just stares at him as he turns his car and drives away.

Goken sighs as he walks back to the Academy where he is originally waiting for Miru. Speaking of which, Miru is there. "Miru! Where the hell have you been?!"

"What do you mean? I've been waiting for you!"

"Wh-Wha?! I-Yo...Okay...forget it. Lets just go home.." Goken walks off, while Miru follows.

"Still, where have you been Brother?"

"Where have I been? Where have you been? I was waiting for you for like four minutes and then some stuff happened which caught my attention, and then once I get back, there you are."

"I was talking to my friend, Shui. Remember her?"

Goken then face palms. "Oh...Yeah, I do." _"I wonder if she hates Miru for bothering her that much. I know some kids do years ago when I try too hard to be friendly..."_ As they make it back to their dorm, Miru stops on her tracks. Goken then noticed her standing still. "Uh...Miru? You alright?"

"Um...Brother? Have you forgotten? The Tournament is about three months. And I can train you to be ready!"

Goken sighs in frustration. "Can we not? I feel like resting...and forgetting..."

Miru then whines. "But Brother! It will be fun! I've been in Tournaments and it was cool!"

Goken rubs his face in irritation. "Punching people is fun? If I won't break peoples noses, I will have my own nose broken! I just want to sit in my couch, sleep, and forget this, like a normal person wo-" He stops as he see's Miru.

"..." Miru is silent and looking down. She silently sobs.

Goken then feels bad for his sister. "I...uh..." He thinks about it, while Miru silently sobs. "...I mean I...guess..." Miru's sobbing gets a little louder. "...Okay...Okay! I will...go to the Tournament...I guess I don't have anything better to do anyways..."

Miru hears Goken and changed her mood to happy. "You will?! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Brother! This is going to be really fun! I promise!" She hugs Goken.

Goken couldn't help but smile. _"Well, I guess it can't be that bad. I'm sure Vegal will help me out."_ Time pass and the two siblings spar. Goken gets overwealmed by Miru's well trained skill. "Man...You are one tough girl..."

Miru helps Goken up. "You are good too Brother."

Goken breathed in and out in exhaustion. "Yeah...I guess we'll stop for today."

Miru nods. "Right!" They walk back to their dorm, and sleep.

Once Goken gets to his bed, he thinks about Juni. _"She is beautiful and her guardian seems to be a very nice guy. But...just what did she do to that guy...I wonder if she will be in the Tournament..."_

 **Meanwhile...**

Juni takes her dress off, and reveals tight under shirt and shorts. "You seem to have no damage." Yuumura checks on Juni. He checks on her body. "Hm...So what do you think of that boy you met?"

"Boy?"

"Yeah, he tried to save you it seems. Maybe you should show your gratitude next time you see him."

Juni remembers the boy. Then says, "Gratitude..." Then she turns to Yuumura. "Do you think showing gratitude will make me...normal?"

Yuumura nods. "I'd say so!"

Juni gets lost in her thoughts. _"I never needed help before...but he helped me anyways...I suppose it does warrant gratitude. But how do I do that?...After all...I am not really human..."_

 **Who is this emotionless girl? And what does she mean by 'not human?' Is she implying that she is something internally different? And how will Goken prepare for the next upcoming World Tournament, with the little experience he has? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Ultimax!**


	4. No Pain, No Gain!

**Last time on Dragon Ball Ultimax. Goken and Miru has been transferred to the Tenkaichi Fighting Academy and met many friends and rivals. They eventually found out about the World Tournament coming soon, and Miru convinced her half brother to join her in the competition. Little did they know that Goken's crush, Juni, is not what she seems.**

 **Chapter 4: No Pain, No Gain!**

Goken sleeps soundly. Until sunlight dims his eyes. "ugh...Huh?" He wakes up and notices the sun. "Huh...Oh yeah...Its the weekend now...ahhh..." He falls down on his bed and continues his sleep.

"Wake up Brother!" Miru jumps on Goken, giving him a rude awakening.

"Wha-Wha-What?! Miru! What the hell?!"

"Its morning! And we got training to do!" Miru shakes Goken.

Goken sighs. "...I can barely stand..."

"What did you do last night Brother?" Miru asks.

"Watched...lots of...anime...inspiration...you know?"

Miru thinks about it. "...Oh! I see! I want to watch anime too!"

Goken points to his shelf. "They're some right there...knock yourself out..."

"Ok!" Miru jumps out of Goken's bed. She picks one large case. "What is this?" She reads the anime's name. "Big Green and the Space Warriors?"

Goken overhears the name. "Oh yeah...I loved that one..."

"Then I will watch this one! Thanks Brother!" Miru runs to the living room with the DVD in hand.

Goken relaxes in his bed. "Man...She could get into anything..." As he sleeps, Miru watches the anime chosen.

 **Later...**

Vegal and Soutia is sitting in a bench, each reading a book. Vegal then notice Goken and Miru walk by. Miru is happily walking while Goken is tiredly walking next to Miru. "Oh. Goken! What a pleasant surprise!"

Goken see's Vegal with his sister. "Oh...Vegal...hey..."

Miru waves to friends. "Hello Soutia! Hello Vegal!"

Soutia closes her book and stands to greet Miru. "It is certainly nice to meet you Miru!"

Goken caught up with his breath and stood up normally. "Right...So how have you guys been?"

Vegal replies, "Doing well. How about you?"

Miru cheerfully replies, "Doing great!"

Goken sighs. "More or less..."

Vegal looks at the exhausted Goken and excited Miru. "You guys seem to be in the middle of your training."

Goken raises his finger. "Actually, we just finished."

Miru interrupts. "We're taking a break silly!" Goken groans in pain.

"I see." Vegal proposes an idea. "Miru, if you are still ready to train, then may I spar with you?"

"Spar? With you?" Miru asks.

Vegal nods. "I am well trained as well. So expect a challenge."

Miru smiles. "Ok!"

Goken shows slight worry. _"This could be intense."_

 **Later...**

Miru and Vegal stands in the fields. While Goken and Soutia is sitting in the sidelines. "I guess I'll go first!"

Vegal smirks. "Your move." Miru dashes straight towards Vegal. Vegal easily dodges Miru's attack, and strikes while she's vulnerable. But in the last second, Miru blocks Vegal's kick. "Huh?" Miru back flips away. _"She's fast"_ Miru then jumps up, curls up in a ball and through the speed and momentum, Miru darts herself straight to Vegal. _"What?!"_ The impact causes the debris blasting through the field.

Goken covers his face from the debris. "Damn! Just how tough this girl is?!" Soutia just looks on with no difficulty.

Once the dust settles, Miru's fist is on the ground. "Huh?" She looks behind her to see Vegal a few feet away. "Wow. Your fast."

"You almost had me there." Vegal admits.

Soutia inspects both fighters. _"Miru is a lot stonger than any person me and Vegal encountered in the academy."_ She then brings something out of her pocket.

Goken notices Sautia holding something. "Hm? Hey Soutia, what's that?"

"Hm? Oh this? It is a scouter."

"A scouter?"

"Yes. This allows you to determine how strong your opponent is. I even designed this one."

"Wow! That looks cool!" Goken compliments Soutia's fine work.

"Thank you." She puts on the visor-like scouter in her head and reads both fighters. "Hm..."

 _ **Miru: 5,000 Vegal: 5,800**_

"Impressive...However, I have a feeling that she still hasn't shown all of her power..."

Miru continues her attack, while Vegal is continuously dodging. However, Miru is getting faster and faster, giving Vegal more and more pressure. "Yah Yah Yah Yah Yah Hyyyah!" She twists around and kicks that Vegal blocks in the last second. But the impact sends Vegal a few more feet.

Vegal could feel the heat from Miru's twirling kick. "I could see that you were taught by the art of the Turtle style.

Miru is on her guard. "Yep."

Soutia is then caught off guard by her scouters results. "Now her power level went up to 22,000 that fast?!"

Vegal flexes his arms and firmly stomps on the ground. "Alright. I am going to power up!" His aura flared up.

Goken could feel the ground shaking. "H-Hey! What is going on?!"

Soutia responds. "Vegal is powering up. This is how he lets out his energy to make him stronger." Her scouter starts beeping. "Already at 28,000."

Miru is slightly confused with what Vegal is doing. But before she can estimate how strong Vegal is now, he dashes in a blink of an eye and stops behind Miru, catching her off guard. He kicks her side, sending her sliding through the ground. Miru slowly gets up, holding her side stomach. "That...hurt..."

Vegal stands his guard. "Forgive me. But I cannot just give you a sup are performance. If you wish, we can just stop here."

Miru stands up. "I don't want to stop now. I still haven't tried my absolute best yet!"

Vegal interested. "Well then, show me!" Miru then powers up next. "Huh?"

Soutia see's the scouter and see's Miru's power level going up. "Huh?! 36,000?!"

Miru then punches Vegal in the face. But then he retaliates with a punch of his own. Miru goes down, but not before delivering a kick to Vegal's cheek. "Miru lands on her hands and jumps back to her feet.

Vegal wipes his face only to feel a small bruise. "Lets see if you can dodge this!" Vegal's hand glows and he throws a ball of ki and Miru dodges. Vegal then throws many ki blasts straight to Miru, in which she dodges them.

Miru then punches the last one, causing an explosion. But Miru is undamaged, except her fist is bruised up. "Oh. You can do that too?"

"What?"

Miru then focuses her energy. And then, "Kaaaameeee..." Her voice echoes. The winds then blow through the grass around Miru. "...Haaaaaaameeeeee..."

Vegal could feel her power flowing all over. _"What the?! How is she getting all of this energy?!"_

Goken is also overwhelmed. "Wow! The breeze is intense!"

"Haaaaaa!" Miru then lets out a blast, that blazes through Vegal's way. Vegal jumps out of the way, only to see a bright explosion that temporarily blinds him. "Yaaah!" Miru dashes through the fog and attempts to punch Vegal. But he evades her fist. "Huh?!"

Goken notices something. "Miru behind you!" Vegal then gets behind her and places his hand in front of Miru's face.

Vegal smirks. As he puts his hand down. "You are remarkable. I have not faced someone as talented as you."

Miru is out of breath, so she descents down. So does Vegal. "You're tough...and strong..."

"You are not bad either. I am glad I have met you and your brother." Vegal walks up to Soutia. "Next time we meet, I would like to see Goken fight"

"Huh?!" Goken is about to say something until Vegal and Soutia already left. "Great...As if I'd do any better..." He see's the Miru is still out of breath. "Hey, uh...Are you alright?"

Miru then lets out a large sigh. "He's amazing. I can't wait to fight with him for real!"

Goken sweats a little. "Really? I wouldn't want to fight him if I had to deal with that kind of power."

"But even if he is strong, it makes me want to become stronger! Doesn't the idea of someone strong makes you want to become strong too?"

Goken couldn't find an answer to Miru's question. "Uh...h-Hey, you think we should get back home and watch Big Green?"

"Uh? Ok!" Miru follows Goken. _"There's something about you that makes me happy Brother...You may not know it, but I know if you put your mind to it, you can be super strong!"_

 **The next day...**

Goken blissfully sleeps. Until..."Wake up Brother! School is today!"

"Ugh...we can train later...WAIT WHAT?!" Time pass and they hurry to the academy. "Man, I am not used to the whole one weekend thing...Sure the classes aren't as long as a usual school, but still!" Then he turns to see Soutia carrying a jar of coins. "Hey isn't that Soutia?"

Miru turns to see her. "Ah! Hey Sou!" She runs to her.

"Oh! Good morning guys! I see that you are doing well!"

"Yep!"

Goken points at the jar. "So what's up with the jar though?"

"Well, one of my friends have had an infection while training, so I have been making a donation to help her."

"Oh wow. That's great and all." Goken rubs his head.

Miru gets excited. "So, people give you coins, and it makes your friend feel better?"

Soutia giggles. "It helps. Do you mind donating for a friend?"

Goken reaches for his pocket. "Not at all!"

Soutia opens her jar and Goken places the coin in. "You have no idea how much this will help. Once she makes a full recovery, I will tell her that you-"

"Wanted to kiss your ass!" Someone shouted, as the three turn their attention to a girl with black long messy hair with raven black eyes.

Goken was caught off guard. "...I'm sorry...what?"

Soutia sighs. "Kris...I am trying to do something here..."

"Yeah! Guilt tripping people to get in your skirt!" "Ooooh she got you good!" A blonde girl walks in.

Soutia unamusingly notices. "Oh...hey Megan..."

Kris gets in Suatia's way. "Wait! What was that MUTIE?"

Soutia looks away with a frown. "get off my face..."

Kris and Megan gets in Suatia's face. "WHAT WAS THAT USELESS NEEEERD?!"

"She is not useless." Two of the girls notice that Miru said that.

Kris walks up to Miru. "Excuse me but, who are you?"

"My name is Son Miru, and I am Soutia's friend."

Kris laughs. "HaHaHa! Makes sense that a nobody would be friends with that useless nerd!"

"I am a somebody, and my friend is not useless." Miru nonchalantly responds.

"Is-Is she serious?!" Kris turns to Megan. "Is she serious?!"

"She looks serious!"

"Yeah! You seem to not know who your dealing with!" Kris points at Miru.

Miru points back. "Your right! I don't, which is why I challenge you to a fight!"

Kris and Megan is caught off guard. "You?! Fight me?!"

Miru happily nods. "Yep!"

Kris chuckles. "In case you haven't known, I am the most well known masochists in this academy. I loooooove PAIN! I will meet you in the fields! Hope you have enough to give me a good time! Lets go."

"Alright Kris!" Megan follows Kris.

Miru tilts her head in confusion. "Masochist? What's that?"

Goken walks up to Miru. "Masochist's are people that enjoy getting hurt. I sure am glad I'm not fighting her." He says with a worried tone.

Soutia sighs. "I am truly sorry for this. Kris and her friends has been bothering me for awhile now..."

"No problem. There's lots of jerks in this world. But I'll admit, weirdos like her is a rare case." Goken is still weirded out by her presence.

"Don't worry brother! I think I know how to beat her."

 **After Academy...**

Goken and Miru walk through the fields. "Are you sure you got this?"

Miru nods. "Yep!"

Goken raises his brow, unable to find a response to Miru's answer. Then notices Soutia standing alone in their path. "Hey Soutia! Came to see the fight?"

"Oh no. I wanted to give this to you."

"Huh?" She gives Goken her scouter. "But why? Isn't it yours?"

"You probably need it more than me at this moment..." Soutia smiles sincerely. "Press the button in the ear area, and that is how you activate it." She turns around and walks away.

Goken notices her leaving. "Huh? Wait! Aren't you going to watch the fight?" She was already long gone. Goken scratches his head, then shrugs. He puts on the blue visor like scouter. "Huh, surprisingly comfy."

"Well look who decided to show up." Kris arrives along with her goon, Megan. She lets out an inhumanly cringing smile.

Goken gets creeped out. "Ugh...I really don't want to see how she got that way..."

Miru walks up to Kris. "Are you ready?"

"I am born ready! It's time to bring on the PAIN! YEEEES!" She then takes off her jacket, revealing her scarred arms.

Goken flinches. "Yeeesh! Why are they people like her in this academy?!"

Kris laughs maniacally. "Hahaha! Shall we begin?!"

Miru stands unfazed. "Okay."

They stand in the middle of the field. Waiting for the battle to start. Goken stands in the sidelines, with scouter on. "Okay let's see." He presses the button and see's the numbers flicker. Then the numbers stop. "Kris is...1,700. While Miru is...20? I'd thought she would be higher."

Megan laughs with a hot dog in hand. "What kind of toy is that?"

Goken gets irritated by Megan's insult. "A friend made it for me, thank you very much." He focuses back on the fight.

Kris raises her arms in the air. Then slowly goes to a hapkido stance. Then she dashes in calmly and attacks with a palm. Miru dodges. But then Kris spin kicks. Miru dodges again, and steps backwards. "hehe..." She then leaps forward in a blink of an eye. Then her arms glowed white, and she flings her arm pass Miru.

After she lands, Miru wonders what happened. Then she noticed her face was slightly cut. "Uh? What happened?"

"Heh...My arms can cut through anything! I sacrificed my body and sanity to make my body stronger! My life has been nothing but pain and misery! But thanks to my personal training, I was reborn, stronger than I ever will be! Go ahead and try to beat me up! Beat me in an inch of my life! I will come back stronger and even more determined to destroy-"

Miru punches Kris in the face with a huge impact. Kris falls down with a still expression. "If you wanted to be serious, you could have said so." Miru said as she rubs the blood out of the small cut.

Megan's expression is utter shock. So much so in fact that her hot dog falls out of its bun. Goken flinches and looks at the situation more clearly. "What happened? One second she was talking crazy, now she's down?"

Miru turns to see Goken. "Oh! Brother, can we go home? I don't think she's getting up."

Goken walks down to see the unconscious Kris. "Man. She actually looks peaceful this way. Alright, I don't feel like waiting for her to wake up, so lets go." They leave the area, on their way home. (Including Megan who is still in shock.) _"Just what happened? I blinked for like a second, then boom! She gets knocked out. I wonder if I can find out what power level Miru was in during that second."_ Goken takes off the scouter, and tries to find a button that shows Miru's strongest power level recorded so far. "Hm...how do I work this thing?" Time pass and both of them are done with their training. "Ugh...I thought it would never end..."

Miru walks towards her room. "I'm going to sleep! You want to use the bathroom?"

"Yeah..." Goken goes in and brushes his teeth. _"Miru is basically super human. Hard to believe that she's my sister. I mean half-sister! Speaking of which...Just how did it happen? I never knew my Mom and Dad, and I feel like there's a lot of things that I don't know, and its driving me crazy! Why would they suggest something from me, if they aren't going to meet me at all? Ugh..."_ He finishes brushing up and gets to his bed. _"I think that I am going in circles here...Maybe I should ask about my parents more. with Mr. Torijin. He sounds like he knows a thing or two about that. Huh...I never thought I would actually care about my parents. I mean, they never bothered to meet their son. But I still wonder why..."_

 **Next day...**

"46! 47! 48! 49!" Takahara has been counting Goken's pull ups. "50! Good! you getting better Mr. Yuzuru!" He floats up to grab Goken and gently puts him on the floor. "Alright! Whose next?"

Goken is out of breath. "ha...Man..."

"I agree with him. You have been improving." Vegal says, holding two water bottles.

"Oh...hey Vegal..." Goken takes one and both of them drink. "You look okay, for a guy who did 50 pull ups..."

"What could I say? I have been training long before this..."

"Yeah...and I thought Miru was...crazy strong...but you really showed her and me." Goken sighed in exhaustion.

"Well...I have been born and bred to be as strong as my superiors and more. It is not easy, but I am determined to go beyond my limits." Vegal says in a serious tone.

"Man. You sound pretty serious. I don't know if I can keep up with you."

"Don't think that just because that someone is noticeably stronger than you, that doesn't mean you should give up easily. Even if it seems impossible, it is not. That is the code I live by, and I believe that people should live by that code."

Goken drinks his water. "You know, back in my other schools, I never met anyone noticeably strong. Not as strong as Miru and you. Coming here is like entering a different world. Filled with people coming to be as strong as they can be. And here I am, just being amazed on how freakishly strong everyone is."

Vegal finishes his water. "Not all of us students have an ultimate drive that allows us to go beyond our limits, to tap into an old flame of will and strength that makes us yearn for self-improvement." He crushes his bottle. Time pass and it is lunch time.

Goken quickly finishes his lunch. "Miru, I'll be right back."

"Huh? Where are you going Brother?" Miru asks.

"I need to talk to someone for a second." Goken walks off.

Torijin sits in his office, reading an old book of the Kaioshin's. Then he hears a knock on the door. "Come in." Goken enters the room. "Yuzuru. What can I do for you son?"

Goken sits down in the chair in front of him. "I've...been meaning to ask...Just who exactly were my parents? I basically know nothing about them."

Torijin is pleasantly surprised. "Oh! So you finally want to know about your parents...Well, they had quite a history. Your Father was named Gorean. He was considered the strongest man in the Earth in his time. He was serious most of the time, a huge contrast with his wife, Gina."

"No fooling?"

Torijin smiles. "Right. Gina was the life of the group. She brings a positive air everywhere she goes. Every guy would give anything to be along her side. But she was the teasing type." He looks at his window. "She also was a special case. Her potential was unbelievable." He then stops, creating silence in the room.

Goken waits if Torijin will continue talking. A few seconds pass and Goken decides to break the silence. "That's all?"

Torijin looks at the clock. "Your classes are almost here, so I'm afraid so."

Goken sighs. "Well at least it's better than nothing..." He gets off his chair and turns to the door.

"Hold up. I know that your anxious to know about your parents. Once we have enough time, I will tell you everything you need to know."

Goken nods and leaves the room.

Torijin sighs. "All of the sudden he wants to know...One things for sure...he must not know everything..."

 **Later...**

Goken flexes his muscles. "Wow! I never thought they'd be bigger!"

Miru is impressed to see Goken's progress. "Wow Brother! You could be bigger if you keep this up!"

"I don't know about that. I don't see myself that buff. Also, you exercised more than I do, and your half the size as me! How is that even possible?" Goken keeps on talking to Miru, while Vegal and Soutia walks passed them. "Hm? Oh hey guys? Going home?"

Vegal walks next to Goken. "Yes. Are you?"

"Basically."

"Perhaps you can spar with me?"

Goken flinches. "Uh...Maybe tomorrow? I'm still trying to rest my body after the classes."

"Very well. " Vegal is laughing in his thoughts.

Miru walks next to Soutia. "Hi Sou! How's your friend?"

"Oh! She's fine. She is recovering quite nicely and she appreciates your donations."

Miru hops. "Great! I'm glad!"

"You are awfully positive every time I see you.

Miru silently laughs. "You think so?"

Goken lets out a sigh. "That's Miru for ya."

"Hm." Vegal and Soutia turns to the left. "We should be going now. We will see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah sure!" Goken waves. The two siblings depart as the remaining two continue their walk towards home. But not until they trained more.

 **Meanwhile...**

In a dorm not too far off of Goken and Miru's, Soutia tests out her new scouter. "Hm...Ok! Ready to go!" She notices Vegal close by, talking to someone on his phone.

"...Yes. No one in the academy showed much promise. Well except one...His name is Goken...his sister Miru is noticeably stronger than him now, but there's something about him that shows interest...I can't really explain it, but I have a feeling he might reveal his full potential..." Vegal clenches his fist. "...yes Father...good-bye." He hangs up.

Soutia walks in. "Vegal? Was that..."

"Yes...But you must agree...both Goken and his sister shows so much promise. They could help us save this world..."

Soutia could not believe what she is hearing. "You are not seriously thinking about involving them to our battles? What if they are not interested?"

"They have to be! This world must be reminded of its own weakness..." Vegal looks at his fist, and clenches it in anger. "I must prove myself not just as a warrior, but also a leader that will strengthen the entire world to battle if I have too!"

Soutia looks at her brother with worry. _"Vegal..."_

 **Just what did Vegal mean by his declaration? And what plans he has for Goken and Miru? With the tournament only 2 months away, and they seem to be no shortage of rivals! Find out what happens next, on the next Dragon Ball Ultimax!**


	5. Shades of Strength

**Last time on Dragon Ball Ultimax! Miru challenged the Masochistic Kris to defend Soutia's honor! After a one hit KO, Goken and Miru continue their friendship with Vegal and Soutia. Little did they know that they could be hiding a secret from them. The World Tournament draws closer, and Goken needs to get prepared, because the competition will get even harder from now on!**

 **Chapter 5: Shades of Strength**

 **In Space...**

A space ship is floating a top of a purple planet. The space soldiers that are in the ship walk around, some are doing maintenance, others are just minding their own business. The general of the soldiers barks orders to his men and sighs in exhaustion once he gets to a private room. But then a bright light envelops the room. "Huh?!" An entity with light blue skin appears before the generals eyes. "What the-?!"

"Excuse me. But I am looking for your master, Lord Borean. You seem to be in charge of things." The entity says.

"I-uh-well...its my first month here! And-well..." The young general couldn't stop stuttering.

"My apologies. It doesn't seem I made it clear enough. I am looking for Lord Borean."

"Oh! Lord Borean?! He-He's not here right now!"

"Well then, where is he?"

The general calms down. 'cough!' "Ok then. Lord Borean has been subjected himself into frost sleep."

"Frost sleep?" The entity asks.

"Y-Yes. He did it 5 months ago. What business you have with Lord Borean?"

"Important business. I have a feeling he might want to hear it."

The general checks his watch and turns on his camera and shows a frozen planet. He zooms in and shows a black silhouette of someone frozen. "There he is. Are you sure you want to disturb our lord? There could be consequences."

"Not as much as the kind of consequences this universe will face." The entity looks upon the blackness of space.

 **On Planet Earth...**

"Hu!" Goken punches the punching machine. The black screen reveals the number 48. "Not bad!"

Takahara nods. "Next!"

Vegal steps up. "Hm!" He punches the machine and the screen shows 88. Everyone is shocked to see Vegal's power.

Goken see's the results of his friends punch. "Heh heh...Someone likes to show off." Then he see's Juni walk in. _"Hm...I've seen her do some stretches and what not, but I never imagine she would be a puncher."_ Juni positions herself, then throws a punch. The number is 20. _"Huh. Not bad. But I guess I didn't knew what I was expecting."_ Then he see's Miru step in. _"Oh, this ought to be good."_

Miru focuses her mind to her fist. "Hya!" She punches the machine, causing it to let out some smoke. The numbers get scrambled, until it lands on 92. Everyone freaks out by Miru's power.

 _"At this point, I'm used to this. She's been the center of attention because of how strong she is. Some people are even calling her the Princess of the Fist! At first I was afraid that she wouldn't fit in, but now she's the most popular girls in school. That still doesn't mean that she hasn't made enemies. Case and point, Kris. But I believe that it was inevitable. I mean look at me. I tried to not bother anyone and I still manage to piss someone off."_

Miru walks past a poster of the World Tournament through the hallway. "Ah! Brother look! The Tournament is coming in one month!"

Goken walks past her, "Yeah, everyone knows that by n-WAIT WHAT?!"

Miru points at the poster. "That's right. In about one month by now the next Tournament will start! Aren't you excited?"

"More like freaking out that time flowed unnaturally fast!"

"What makes you say that?"

Vegal walks in. "You probably don't have a calendar, don't you?"

Miru waves for Vegal. "Vegal? Are you going to enter to the Tournament?"

"You could say that. I could not help but test my abilities against other fighters. It will be bigger than the previous ones. In fact, the academy is hosting their own tournament to allow eight students to enter the World Tournament."

Miru's eyes turns to stars. "Really?! WOW!"

Goken groans. "I should've saw this coming...When exactly?"

"Tomorrow after the final class. If you wish to participate, then the signing petition is in the entrance. I wish you good luck." Vegal nods to Goken, as he walks off.

Goken thinks about Vegal's hidden support. "Well...I guess we should go si-" He notices Miru is nowhere to be seen. "Oh damn it!" Once he finds her, he reluctantly signs in. "Ok, it goes without saying that I need to get ready."

Miru twirls around happily. "I haven't finished your training yet. So you want me to speed up the process?"

Goken thinks about the hard work he will have to go through. "...why not?"

"Yah!" Miru pulls Goken's hand and rush back to their dorm.

"He-He-Hey! Not in front of everyone!" Goken shouts.

 **Meanwhile...**

"You signed me up?" Soutia asks her brother, Vegal in their dorm.

"You must understand, you need to catch up to me."

Soutia crosses her arms, and her eyes squint in frustration. "I thought I had a choice in this matter. I don't wish to be stronger than anyone."

"If I don't make the choice, then our Father will!" There was a long silence. "I just...I just don't want our Father to punish you like he did to me..."

Soutia then feels sorry for Vegal. Remembering the times she would rather not recollect. "Vegal..." After seconds of silence, she responds. "...ok. I will participate."

Vegal sighs in relief. "...Good." He slightly smiles. "We will show them our true power..." Soutia then feels uneasy after hearing his brother say that.

 **Next day...**

Miru stands tall with her fists resting on her hips. "That wasn't so bad, was it Brother?"

Goken is lying on the floor, wheezing. "...nope..."

Miru lends her hand for Goken, and helps him up. "You can't be tired though! I still haven't taught you my families greatest move!"

"Oh yeah?...What's that..."

"The Kamehameha!"

Goken then remembers Miru using it to Vegal. "That?! You can learn how to do that?!"

Miru nods. "Uh-Huh!"

Goken gets nervous. _"I don't even want to know what kind of crazy crap I have to go through to do something that crazy..."_ "Uh...You could just show me, and next time we train, it will be much easier!"

Miru thinks for a second. "Hm...If you say so Brother!" She runs to a more wide open space, breathed in and out. "Kamehameeeee..." A ball of energy glows bright around the area. "Haaaaaa!" Miru lets out the energy from her hands, straight to a hill, blowing it up. That's how it's done! You watched brother?"

Goken's eyes are wide open and his mouth is down. "Uhhhh...yeah sure..." _"No matter how many times I see that, I'm still freaking out! They are fighting styles that can teach this?! I know that the old wars said something about shooting lasers all over the place, but this is just insane!"_

"Now brother, do you understand how it is done? You need to focus inside yourself, then move yourself to your hands. Ok?" Miru imitates the Kamehameha pose. "And you need to be in this position while doing it." She then stands up straight. "Got it?"

"Yeah...Gotcha!" Goken stands up and walks up to Miru. "You do make a good teacher though."

"You think so?" Miru asks.

Goken smiles. "I'm sure. You do have ways to go, but I'm sure you can be decent teacher."

Miru hugs Goken. "Thank you for such kind words Brother!"

Goken uncomfortably struggles. "yeah...noooo problem...can you please let me go?..."

Little did they know that two men in armor are on a high hill, eating lunch. There is a small rookie and a slightly bigger rookie. "Uh...Joe? Are you sure its safe to eat out here?"

"Don't worry Novato. No one is going to see us out here. You tend to worry a lot, you know that?"

"Well, I can't help it, when we are the most wanted men in the world!" The wind blowing his short laid down hair that blocks his eye sight, as he tries to fix it.

"Boy, you really won't impress our master if your going to keep this up." Joe eats his steak.

Novato sighs. _"I can't believe I agreed to do this...All I wanted was to get out of my boring life, trying to avoid responsibilities...But I'm not sure that its going to be worth it when I'm dead..."_ He then notices two people below the hill. "Hm?" He uses his binoculars to see Goken and Miru. "Whose that guy? And whose tha-" He locks onto Miru. "Ehhh?!" He looks at Miru very carefully. "w-w-oooowww..." _"Who is that girl...she is so...so...cuuuuuute!"_

"Hey Novato. What are you looking at?"

"Huh?! Uh...nothing!" Novato hides his binoculars.

Joe grabs his binoculars in a flash. "Yeah right..." He checks on what he was staring at while Novato gets nervous. "What are those two chumps doing alone?" He then looks at a large crater not too far from their area. "Hm? I wonder who made that. Don't tell me its that chump. We should check this out."

"Wait, like now? Like, now now?"

"Yes!" Joe jumps down. Novato reluctantly follows.

Goken drinks some water. "Seriously, the way you did that is like magic! I haven't seen anyone use ki like that!"

Miru giggles. "I think you're easily excited Brother!'

Goken then frowns. "Did you really just said that? You know you're not one to talk." Then a boulder heads their way. Goken jumps to Miru. "Look out!" They avoid the large boulder. "What the hell?!"

Joe walks in with a smile in his face. "Alright...lets get down to business. You guys are strong, and we want one of you to come with us..."

Goken notices the armor the attacker is wearing. "Aw crap! Its those Saiyan guys again!"

"That's right! The Saiyan Regime is here to kick your ass!" Joe cracks his knuckles.

Novato comes in. "Unless you, you know...join us."

Goken replies, "W-Why should I join you guys?! There is no way I will go to jail!" Joe jumps up readies a falling fist. "Whoa!" He jumps out of the way.

Joe gets up after his attack. "Then I will have no problem dragging your ass back with us."

"Whoa no!" Goken dodges Joes fists.

Novato watches his partner fighting. "It seems that he doesn't need my help."

"Excuse me." Novato looks behind him and he sweats uncontrollably. "But are you with him?" Asks Miru.

"I...uh...uh-uh...ummmm..." Novato stutters and sweats nervously.

Joe keeps on attempting to strike Goken. "Come on! Take your beating like a man!"

Goken keeps on dodging Joe's attacks. _"What's with this guy? He's fast, for someone that big!"_

"Your good at running. I like to see how you fight!" Joe punches ground, causing the ground to form pillar shapes that is in Goken's way.

"Whoa!" Goken jumps over the pillars. And clumsily lands. "Damn it!"

"HaHaHaHa! As much as I find chasing you fun, I want to get in a real fight! Come on! Or else I really get serious!"

Goken gulps. _"Jeez...look at me! I'm running for my life while my little half sister might be fighting as I speak! You know what? Screw it! I might as well fight! I've been training for months now, and I'll be damned if those agonizing times of strain and pain will be in vain!"_ "I'm not just good at running you know!" Goken clenches his fists tightly, unaware that its flaring. Goken jumps ahead and punches Joe on his chest.

"GAH!" Joe gets sent a foot away. "Ugh...the hell?"

Goken stares at his fist. "Huh?..."

Joe gets up, holding his hurt chest. "Alright punk...time for a be-"

"Look oooooout!" Novato lands on Joe's back hard.

Joe gets up and yells at his fallen rookie. "What the hell rookie?!"

"Sorry...She's just too tough for me..." Novato has a bloody nose.

Joe growls. "Damn it! Lets just get out of here!" He grabs Novato by his belt and flies away.

Goken sighs in relief. "Finally they left..."

Before he could lament on his split second fury, he see's Miru walking towards him. "Are you alright brother?"

"Yeah..." Goken notices that Miru is not hurt anywhere. Not even out of breath. _"Just who was she fighting? I really feel sorry for that other guy."_

"These guys are the Saiyan Regime. And yet, they're not as strong as I thought they would be." Miru stated.

"That's your biggest concern? I'm mostly worried that they targeted us of all people!" Goken recalls that the Saiyans they met were focused on taking him and Miru.

 **Next day...**

Flyers are scattered all over the academy. And the qualifying rounds are close by. And for Goken, too close by. He and Miru enter the gymnasium that was set up for a one on one battle. Some are the students in Goken's class, with few other students from other classes. _"Hm...Lots of students here. Still, only eight will enter. And I think I know two people are entering without a doubt."_

Vegal is in the middle of a bout against his fellow student. He prematurely tries to strike Vegal with no luck. Then with a disappointed look on his face, Vegal gut punches his opponent and finishes his match. _"Not satisfying in the_ _slightest."_

"And the winner by knock out, Vegal!" Everyone cheers for the victor.

"Alright Vegal!" Goken yells out. "Good work Vegal!" Miru cheers as loud as she can. In the next match, Miru shows lots of enthusiasm while Goken shows interest by the students that are considered his equal. The fight is between a human and one of the few Namekians in his class. He focused his energy with his hands and then flares up blue aura. His opponent flinches in fear, but ignores the danger and attacks without thought. The Namek without effort, chops his opponents throat and aggressively throws him done, Jujutsu style.

"The winner is Rekor!" Rekor gets cheered for his impressive victory. He walks back to his seat with a calm aura unbroken throughout his spotlight.

"Next up, Miru vs Kyle!" Lanipalor announces.

Miru jumps up. "Yes! My turn!"

Goken waves. "Good luck Miru."

Miru rushes to her position and meets her opponent. "Lets have a good fight!" She bows.

"Tch! Whatever! Lets go!" Kyle attempts a punch, but Miru ducks the punch. Kyle then attempts a kick, but Miru blocks his incoming leg with her arm that made a powerful **POW!** Kyle then brings out all of his strength in one punch, but Miru stops it with her single hand. "Hugh?!"

Miru punches Kyle and sends him out of the range of the imaginary ring. "Huh. That was fast. I probably should have controlled my ki..."

"Winner is Miru!" People cheer for Miru's easy win.

"Yeah! Nice one!" Goken claps for his half-sister. Miru thanks her supporters and sits next to Goken. "That was easy. Although it could have been better."

Goken focuses back on the tournament grounds. "At any case, I'm next." And his prediction was right. He faces off against a student named Shu. He gives Goken an angry look, which makes him uneasy. _"Why do everyone have some sort of problem with me? 'sigh' Well, at least I won't feel that bad when I beat this guy."_ Shu shows off his harden Karate fighting style and Goken dodges his attacks. "How's about you lighten up? You really look like you have no friends."

"Shut up you Fa***t!"

Goken then punches him in the Shu in the gut. Shu's face distorted in pain and falls like a cut down tree. "Yep. No friends at all. You really need to watch what you say pal." The students cheer for Goken's easy win. Goken looks around his supporters. "Wow...So this is what it feels like." Goken walks back to his seat.

"That was awesome Brother!" Miru happily says to him.

"Its no big deal." Goken slightly smirks.

"Next, Soutia vs Mirelle!" Soutia enters the ring and looks upon Vegal with a face of uncertainty. Mirelle then dashes in for an attack while Soutia is distracted. "You better look at your opponent if you plan on fighting m-" Soutia tilts her head and avoids her fist. "Huh?!"

Soutia swiftly kicks Mirelle, as she recovers from the hit, Mirelle dashes in and readies a punch in her lower gut, but Soutia anticipated it and perfectly executes a backflip rising kick. Everyone gasps as Soutia gracefully lands on her two feet and Mirelle drops on her back.

"The winner is Soutia!' Everyone claps and woo for Soutia's spectacular show. She bows to her supporters and goes back to her sibling.

The tournament continues on as Kris, Lubba and Maxi displays their skills and moves up along with Goken and others. After three rounds, eight students are left. And in the end, these eight were chosen to participate in the real tournament. Goken, Miru, Vegal, Soutia, Lubba, Kris, Maxi, and a mystery participant. This makes Goken suspicious.

 _"Hm...Just who would be that important enough to be called the mystery one?"_ Goken tries to think about it, but Miru's cheerful attitude seems to distract him. Her enthusiasm for going to the World Tournament.

"I never been in the World Tournament before! Aunt Brasa showed me all the fights from the past! And they were awesome!" Miru yelled out as she and Goken walk towards their apartment.

"Hm...That's cool. I haven't seen that much fights though."

Miru rushes towards Goken's face. "You haven't?! You should see them with me!"

Goken sweat beats. "Uh...You brought a DVD recording or something?"

"DVD?"

Goken face palms. _"This Aunt Brasa seems to not give enough stuff for her nephew. Well, since its the weekend now..."_ "Hey Miru, do you mind if we meet your Aunt?"

"Eh? You want to meet Aunt Brasa?" Miru asks.

Goken nods. "Maybe she will show me those fights that you watched."

Miru's eyes then shined bright. "You really mean that?!"

"Yep."

Miru grabs Goken hand tight. "Then lets go!" She drags Goken to their destination.

"Yikes! Don't pull me like thaaaat!" Goken tries to keep up with Miru's abnormal strength. _"I guess its fine. After all, maybe she knows something about my parents. Its a long shot, but its worth a shot. I mean, she seems to know my Uncle."_

They go to the monorail and head towards Miru's home. Miru called her Aunt that they will be visiting. Goken shows slight nervousness, but brushes it off, knowing that this meeting could benefit him. They waited for hours, until they reached the south section of the country side. Goken and Miru makes their way to Miru's house. They look at the horizon, a well crafted wooden house. They notice there's a waterfall nearby, so it gives the location a nice ambience. "So that's your house?"

Miru nods happily. "It's really nice to be out and breath the fresh air." She relishes in the fresh air and nice ambience.

Goken then thinks to himself, _"I wonder if she feels this way all the time. No wonder she is so happy all the time."_

Goken and Miru walk towards the house as Goken wonders who Miru's Aunt would look like. He knocks on the door and waits. What comes out of the door, catches him off guard. A very attractive lady, who is slightly taller than him. She has short brown hair with gleaming navel eyes. She is wearing a long shirt, and tight shorts below her long shirt.

"Miru? Wow your fast!" Brasa rubs her head nervously. Her mannerisms are similar to a teenager.

Goken is somewhat surprised to see Miru's Aunt. _"That's her Aunt?! She looks really young!"_

Miru laughs. "I don't wanna keep you waiting Aunt Brasa! Anyways, I want you to meet my Brother, Goken!"

Goken waves his hands. "Its nice to meet you..."

Brasa shakes Goken's hands. "It's nice to meet you too! I have been talking about you for awhile now, and I say you grown up to be a man!"

Goken blushes. "Well...uh...I wouldn't say that..."

Miru jumps in front of Brasa. "Guess what, me and Goken are going to this years World Tournament!"

Brasa couldn't believe what she is hearing. "Really?!"

"Yes!"

"Oh my, you grow up so fast!" Brasa hugs Miru. "I bet you want to show Goken some of my best matches huh?" Miru nods happily. Then she chuckles. "heh heh...You know, I was a really strong fighter back then. I still am, but wait till you see me. Come in!" Brasa invites both siblings inside. And the house is what Goken expected, small, but well crafted. Gives him an old fashioned feel, kind of like his old house. Brasa goes to her DVD shelf and grabs the white blank one with the black marking says, World Tournament...Goken could barely make out the numbers in the bottom. It could have been the numbers of the annual of the Tournament or the year of the Tournament.

After minutes of watching a previous tournament, Goken is already impressed and Miru is pumped up. There was men and women that can fly and can do ki blasts. Goken can fly and barely can manipulate ki energy, so seeing so many people doing both of them with ease amazes him. Some are too fast that the camera's use slow motion to let everyone see the action at times. Goken was also amazed at the amount of people who attend. Its unlike any stadium he ever saw. After watching the first matches, he then notices a lovely looking woman coming in the ring. Once that happens, Brasa chuckles. "Yep, that's me. Now observe perfection."

The match with Barasa is just as fast paced as the others. Brasa fights in a more aggressive way. It is safe to say that she is a brawling type. But she is also skilled in her Turtle Hermit Fighting style. For three minutes, Brasa fought with an equally strong female opponent. But then Brasa gets serious and she finishes the fight with extreme prejudice.

"Holey Moley!" Goken shouts out. "You're one tough cookie!"

Brasa relishes on the compliments. "Yeah. Well, I taught Miru everything I know."

Goken places his fingers on his chin, recalling how aggressively strong Miru mostly was. "I guess that explains everything..." They continue watching the tournament and more fighters from the past. This slowly intimidates Goken. _Man...I wouldn't want to fight these guys. I mean, I know that I'm strong when I need to be, but_ _these guys in the tournament actually knows what they're doing. One wrong move could lead me to a humiliating defeat, and that's the last thing I want at this point. I mean, I don't attend on winning, how would I?"_

After hours of watching contests of the previous years, Brasa sets up dinner for them. "I bet that little trip of yours must have worked up your appetites, so I whipped up something for you kids."

Miru cheered, "YEAH! Brasa's cooking is the best in the world!"

Goken checks his food, and see's how expertly crafted it is. _"Hm...its nicely done. Although...I don't usually eat Fried Fish Sushi...I usually eat Steak with Rice."_ He slowly takes a bite, and then... _"! This is...GREAT!"_ "This is really what sushi tastes like?!"

Brasa smiles. "Oh no, that's just how I cook."

 _"I'm just going to ignore that egotistical remark and continue eating!" And that's what he does. Goken and Miru finish their food in a flash and both ends up full._ "Oh god...I never thought that I would end the day eating packs of fish...ugh..."

Miru groaned but happily replied. "I told you Brasa's food is the best!"

"Yeah...but I really don't feel like moving at all, let alone go back home..." Goken leans on his chair, then falls over, landing on his head. "Owwww..."

Brasa helps Goken up. "Not to worry, I don't mind having you and Miru stay here for the night."

"You serious?!" Goken sighs in relief. "Miru, you have a very nice Aunt!" Miru chuckles. Once its time to sleep, Brasa introduces Goken to a vacant room that she never uses. Goken gets himself comfortable and rests in his temporary new bed. Brasa then kisses Goken's forehead like how a mother would for her child. Goken blushes even harder. "Uh...Was that necessary?"

Brasa smiles mischievously. "Why look nervous? Maybe you are not used to have a Motherly Parent?"

Goken gets even more embarrassed. "I-uh! No! Its just-"

"Just what?" Brasa sits in Goken's bed.

Goken hesitated and turns his head away. "W-well...Stea never tucks me in before..."

Brasa then slowly frowns. She then heavily sighs. "Yeah...that does sound like him..." Brasa is visibly annoyed by hearing Goken mention Stea.

There was an awkward silence for a minute, until Goken remembered something important. "Hey uh...Brasa?"

"Hm?"

"You said that you told Miru about me, right?"

"Yes? Why ask?"

Goken waited for a few seconds to ready himself for this question. "Do you know anything about my parents?"

Brasa's eyes widen. "Oh! Uh...well...I...don't really meet them often..."

Goken obviously notices how Brasa spontaneously got nervous. "Really? You never even talked to them once? I know that you're Miru's Aunt, but I'm sure you at least interacted, especially if you know about Stea."

"Yeah well...maybe in a couple Thanksgiving parties, but those were a long time ago..."

Goken sighs. "Alright. I'll take your word for it..." He covers himself in the soft blanket. "Night."

Brasa walks out of the room, and sighs in relief. _"The boy is a real handful already..."_ Then she looks up to the moon through a window, remembering something painful. _"He can't know what happened to them...he can't..."_

 **Next Morning...**

Goken walks through an unfamiliar hallway, and then see's a welcome image, along with a welcome smell of hot steamed pancakes. "Is that what I think it is?!"

Brasa winks. "Yep! I've travelled around the world to bake lots of sweet stuff! This one holds a special place in my heart."

Miru munches on her breakfast. "Now it holds a special place in my stomach!" Both of them laugh while Goken slowly chuckles as he sits in his chair and his breakfast gets presented to him. As he eats, he feels heavy amounts of energy and joy inside of him. Brasa notices Goken's face filled with whimsy, and smirks.

After they fully digest, Goken goes outside and looks up at the clear skies. He breath's in and out, feeling the full effects of nature at work. He then notices a perfectly stacked pieces of wood stacked into a pile. "Must be some lumbering she did."

"Oh its not just any ordinary lumbering." Brasa says with confidence. "Watch and learn." She walks up to the stack and focused her hand. And in one chop, she perfectly slices the stack without it falling over.

Goken's eyes widen, and slowly touches the wood, only for one piece to merely fall over. "That was...no words...just no words..."

Brasa laughed. "Don't hesitate. I take my training seriously. Just ask Miru."

Goken sighs. "Man, I'm like a fish from a bowl that just jumped into an ocean. I don't know how long I'll last in the tournament..."

Brasa then sighs. "I should have known...The tournament does seem overwhelming. Not even my amazing fighting prowess was enough for me to win a tournament. But you know, I was pretty close, and I know that you can beat the competition."

Goken raises his brow. "How would you know that?"

"Well, I can sense ki around people."

"Huh? How do you do that?"

"I've been trained to focus my power all around me. Energy is all around, and to know about them, you have to know about your own ki. I bet Miru told you about your potential."

"Well, I wouldn't say potential...I just get lucky when I...show anger."

"You can't deny it. You are strong. You just don't know how to control it. But when you learn how to control your untapped potential, you might even win the tournament."

Goken turns to see her to see if she was serious and see's that she is confident in her words. "So if I can fully master my energy, I can win the tournament?"

"It wasn't the first time I sensed ki as strong as yours."

Goken thought about it for a second, then remembers what Mr. Torajin said. _"I assume Topa has already mentioned your Mother. She truly was one of a kind. I see that your has been bestowed upon you."_ "Um...By any chance are you talking about my Mom?"

Brasa gets caught off guard. "Uh...I guess...I met with a lot of fighters..."

"Ok, just stop beating around the bush and just tell me about my parents. At least talk about one of them!"

Brasa hesitates, then finally sighs in defeat. "Ok...All I can say is that your Mother was strong in both in power and will. She had a rough time before being recognized as one of Earth's Heroes. She...was a brave and charismatic woman. But she was over confident. Probably has something to do with her...unusual energy."

"Unusual energy?"

"I heard that she has powers of a god. But that sounded crazy to me. But then again..."

Goken then interrupts Brasa. "Wait. Did you say god?" Brasa just stays silent. Goken feels uneasy, unable to fathom how strong his Mother is, and if this so called power is bestowed on him.

Miru runs in. "Hey guys! Are you training?" She stops next to Goken, smiling.

Goken scratches his head. "Uhh...Yeah. Sort of."

Brasa merely smiles back. "Hey Miru, you want to do more training?"

"Yes!" Miru cheerfully replies. Goken decides to spectate Miru's own training she kept on talking about back at the academy. She begins to pace all round the forest, and Goken begins to notice that Miru is becoming more faster each time she dashes through. Then she does seemingly endless sit ups. Then seemingly endless push ups, with stacked up logs on her back. She then meditates on top of a pond.

Goken looks in astonishment. _"Am I seeing this right?! She is really making all the exorcises that we went through back at the academy look like nothing! Is this the results of training with Brasa?!"_

Brasa proudly stands. "Yep, I really taught her well. Since your going to the Tournament, why don't I give you a little taste of what Miru has been having? You know you can't win the Tournament without working some thunder thighs."

Goken sweat beats. "Uh...With all due respect, you think having thunder thigh's is something to be proud of?"

Brasa shows an unamused face. Then smirks as she raises her right leg and stomps it down similar to a sumo wrestler, shaking the ground, causing Goken to stumble. "You tell me." She says with full confidence. Goken then partakes in the same training Miru took. However, he is struggling more than Miru ever did. He did his last jumping jacks and then fell on his knees. "Okay, take five?" Goken replies by throwing up on the ground.

The night pass by and so does the two siblings time with their Aunt. Goken and Miru shows malice over their enviable departure. "'sigh' Well, we had to leave sooner or later."

"But why now?" Miru whined.

The older sibling merely shrugs. "We do have to go back in the academy." _"Still, Brasa was a really nice guardian. I could see why Miru is so happy go lucky. Me, I get a guy who looked like he fell from grace and drinks about it in soda. Still, he did taught me a great deal..."_

 **Years ago...**

Young Goken is still continuing his ki training. Stea is observing Goken's progress. "You're doing better than last time."

"Uh...Uncle Stea? You said that ki can be hard to control for us humans, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I heard that animals are better at sensing ki than us. Why do you think that's true?" Goken's asked.

Stea thinks about it. Then replies, "Well...unlike us, animals are more connected to nature itself. We focus on our technology so much that most of us have lost our way with nature. Some of us can tap into it like me and my family."

Goken is astonished with Stea's words. "Wow...That sounds cool..."

Stea scratches his head. "Yeah, but that's what my Father said. My opinion is that the animals have nothing better to do so they just become one with nature, like how your doing it."

Then the astonishment and awe slowly diminishes after hearing that. "Uh...Thanks for that Uncle..."

"No problem bud."

 _Well we all have our point of view on how nature works. I guess I roll with either Uncle Stea's two theories. Either of them are far from similar, but neither of them are too far fetched. Then again, I never seen any bird focus its own ki or something. I guess it makes sense that someone like Miru would master ki faster than anyone I know. I would like to see Brasa teach me more of ki energy. But then again, I think I had enough throwing up for one day._

Brasa waves goodbye to the two siblings as they return back to their academy. A day past and they return to their classes, with the Tournament drawing near. Before their classes ended they overhear about Mr. Lanipalor giving out a Special World Tournament Training for those who are interested. Miru drags Goken in to find out what's going on there. "Alright ladies. Listen up! Since you are all so obsessed with going in this years World Martial Arts Tournament, I devised this training exorcise. The World Tournament is no laughing matter, only the best will get to win this competition, and since you are representing our school, we won't let you go without fully preparing you to this competition." Goken notices Lubba and his pal Maxi in this class. He gets slightly nervous, thinking that Lubba would start some sort of fight. Then he notices that Vegal and Soutia is no where to be seen. "Now, since the tournament is quite close by, I'll have to play it rough on ya. Now please keep in mind that I'm gonna yell at you guys, please don't assume that I truly mean all of it. Just a heads up."

Goken then see's Lubba eyeing him with an angry look on his eyes. _"Jeez, that guy really needs to cool off. I guess I won't mind doing it for him in the Tournament."_

'Ahem!' Lanipalor prepares to speak. Yuzuru! YOU AND LUBBA CAN HAVE TIME LOOKING AT EACH OTHER AFTER THE WORK OUT! WE GOT SOME WORK TO DO, SO RUN AROUND THE ROOM! 50 LAPS! GO!" Everyone on the room didn't expect the change of tone in a matter of seconds and did as he said. This continued for an hour, leaving everyone at their limit. "MOVE IT LADIES! YOU WILL NEVER WIN WITH THAT KIND OF GRIT! OVER THE LIMIT DAMN IT! GO OVER YOU LIMITS YOU BITCHES! It became uncomfortable quickly. After Goken was done, he walks back at his dorm with Miru waiting for him.

"Hey Brother! How was the training?" Miru oblivious of Goken's fatigued state.

"Exhausting..."

Miru walks up to Goken to help him to his room. "Oh. Well...I know its very tough, but you will be better sooner or later! Once you do, the Tournament will start and you will be ready!"

 **Meanwhile...**

Dr. Yuumura enters a door with smudges on his face. 'sigh' "Ok, are you ready for this?"

Someone with blue flashing eyes opening. "Affirmative..."

 **The tournament as finally arrived! What new strong opponents will reveal themselves? Will Goken and Miru go far, or win it all? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Ultimax!**


	6. Strength and Skill Only!

**_Note: I originally planned this to be the start of the tournament, but then I thought that it would be too quick and I thought that since this is the "World" Tournament, I felt like I need to add this to bring more legitimacy to the event._**

 **Ice Planet...**

A spaceship slowly lands on an ice planet. Once they landed, everyone inside gazes a shadow trapped inside an icy pillar. Inside the pillar, the shadow's eyes then glowed green. The ship notices the ground is shaking, unaware that the planet is shaking as well. The pillars then start to crack all over, then completely shatters, leaving shambles of ice flying all around the ship. The general is in awe of the frozen being awakening. "Lord Borean!"

A dark grey alien looks around at the damaged planet and see's his spaceship close by. "Hm...Did my empire really fall apart that quickly while I was gone?"

The general rushes to his master. "Sir! The Angel Whis has come to speak with you!"

"Oh?" Borean floats towards his ship and see's that his general was right.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Borean?" Whis speaks with the alien Borean.

"Too long. So what is your business with me Whis? I told you that I am not willing to become the God of Destruction yet."

"Well, you see, you may not have a choice this time." Whis says in a regretful tone.

"What do you mean?" A silence hits the area. "Something happened to Beerus..."

Whis nods. "I'm afraid that if there's no God of Destruction in this universe, there won't be any universe left for you to rule."

Borean then gets angry. "Do you have any idea who did it?"

Whis sighs. "I do, but I thought it was pretty ludicrous the first time I was aware of it."

Borean clenches his fist. "So...he finally made his move. I knew he was determined. I never thought he was insane."

"We don't have enough time. At most, I give this universe, two years, and it needs someone like you to fill the role."

Borean tries to contain his anger. He hits the ship with his tail. "One year is all I need..."

"Oh?"

"...all I need to do is hunt him down and destroy him. And once I do, I will officially proclaim myself as this universes God of Destruction!"

"My, my Borean. You really are dedicated. I must say, considering your race, I never thought you would be this different from Frieza."

"I am nothing like him. You know that. I had to scratch and claw my way to the top of the food chain, and became the new ruler of this universe. But if I'm going to take responsibilities as a new god, I need to be more ready than I will ever be. I hope you understand."

"I do. But if you don't take the perpetrator down in time, what then?"

Borean looks at his fist, wondering if he can do this task. "I have been searching for him for years. He has been causing disorder all over the galaxy. And I will not stop until he is nothing more than Space Dust!"

"Well then, if you are that confident in your abilities, then I entrust you with this task. Don't disappoint. For your universes sake." Whis then teleports away, leaving Borean.

"...this time...I will have you at long last..." Borean's blue eyes flashes red for a second. "This time you won't escape."

 **Chapter 6: Strength and Skills Only!**

A bus rides through a city, holding the the competitors and spectators for the world tournament. Goken smiles as he see's everyone excited for the new tournament they are going to be apart of. Well, he is going to be even more part of the event along with other five competitors. "I wonder how many people will see us?"

Miru is beginning to shake and wiggle. "Hmmmmmm! I can't wait! I have been waiting for this moment ever since I saw my Aunt in the tournament!"

"Yeah..." Goken looks around the bus to see where Vegal and Soutia is. But then he notices Lubba with his arms crossed. He glares at him angrily, and then gives him a thumbs down with a smirk. Goken nervously sits back down and sighs. "I see everyone is looking forward to this..."

Miru turns to Goken. "I know right?! This is gonna be awesome!" The bus reaches a building. The competitors enter and see a large room that shows a large battlefield with multiple platforms. Goken looks at Miru if she knows what's going on, but she does the same as they wonder if this unfamiliar ring will be their battlefield.

A man with a black suit and sunglasses shows up. "Hello competitors! As you can see, this is a packed tournament." Goken looks around to see the hundreds of fighters. However, we don't plan on starting the tournament with five hundred people. So in order to satisfy everyone, we made this preliminary round to thin out the competition, in a Battle Royal!"

Goken then raises his brow. "Battle Royal?"

Miru is interested. "Ohhh..."

The announcer then brings out a large screen. "The rules are simple. They are ten rings in this building. Each of you fifty or less fighters will enter the ring and try to eliminate as many opponents as you can. You keep on doing that until they are ten of you in the ring. Once all ten battle royals are done, the survivors will officially enter the tournament!"

Goken then flinches. "Wait! So I have to fight fifty guys?!"

Miru puts her finger on her chin, pondering. "That's a lot. A lot of people fighting in one place, and only ten of us has to be in the ring to go to the tournament. I don't remember that happening on the other tournaments I've been."

Everyone goes to ten rows. Goken looks around if he could see any familiar faces. But one got his attention. A girls face with purple hair and blue eyes. "Huh?!" But the crowd blocks his view. "...did...I just saw..."

"Come on brother!"

"Uh. Coming." Goken and Miru enter the large ring with other fighters. "Hm...I wonder where is Vegal and Soutia?"

Miru also checked the area. "Not even Lubba and Max are here. There are so many fighters I never seen before..."

Goken notices many fighters from all shapes and sizes. "This could be messy."

Everyone then gets ready for the upcoming fight. "Alright! Everybody ready?" Some yelled yes, others just nod. "FIGHT!" Then hell breaks loss in Goken's eyes. The fighters begin to choose their opponents and they all fight at the same time. Goken and Miru stay together while they spectate the chaotic battles surrounding them.

"So uh...where to start?" Goken said nervously.

Miru turns to him. "Hm...You want to stay close to me? I think you will be much safer if we stay close."

Goken nods. "Makes sense."

"But you need to at least find someone to fight, before the fight finds you."

Goken gulps. "Well, I'll just follow you for now. I might find someone that will suit me fine."

The siblings then dash through the chaotic battle royal as many fighters begin to go blow to blow with each other. Miru dashes in for a wind breaking punch that sends the man she was fighting out of the ring. Another man tried to kick her out, but she jumps out of the way and the man comedically falls out of the ring. She jumps up high and lands in the middle of the arena and looks around to see if Goken is still in the ring, but then she notices something. Men in iron gauntlets are taking down many fighters by fighting two on one. She notices that they are attacking in a unit, like they planned to do this from the start, eliminate strong opponents by outnumbering them. "Who are they?"

Goken looks around to see if anyone is planning to sneak attack him. But then he see's a weird image of multiple men with matching outfits. They seem to act like a unit. He then notices that some of them are looking at Miru. "Don't tell me they are?!"

Then a boxer dashes towards Goken. "Time to punch in!" He brings out a fury of fists while Goken dodges.

"whoawhoawhoawhoawhoa!" Goken barely dodges the wind breaking fists. _"This guy is tough! If I didn't train with Stea, I would defiantly feel those!"_

 **Years ago...**

Young Goken gets punched in the face. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Well if someone wants to punch you in the face, you honestly think they would care about if it hurts? Dodging fast fists should be second nature to you. You don't want people to hurt your face right?"

The young kid looks down thinking about it. He defiantly doesn't want to be punched by bullies anymore. But this training would defiantly hurt him more if he isn't too careful. But he didn't want to look like a wimp in front of his uncle. He stands up. "Alright. I'll dodge everything you throw at me!"

 **Present...**

Goken then ducks under the next wind breaking fist and takes advantage by punching the boxer back. He then follows that with a spin kick and sends him out of the ring.

"KOOOOOOOOOOooooo!"

Goken see's the boxer drop down the ring. "Holy moly! I actually beat someone!" Goken could feel satisfaction in defeating an opponent. "Wow! Wow that felt good!"

Miru over hears Goken's victory. She kicks someone out of the ring. "Very good Goken! I knew you can do it!" Then she see's four people in matching gi's surrounding her. "Huh?" She looks at four of them, and they are smiling or in a serious mood. Either way, all of their eyes are on her. "Who are you guys?"

The guys then jump at her at the same time and she jumps out of the way. She then rolls out of the way to dodge their next incoming attacks. They try to catch her, but she's too fast for them. Then the leader stops. "As I thought, she's better than I thought." Then the other three jumps next to him. "Hope you didn't have any plans on showing up on the tournament. Because we will go there."

Goken then see's the four men that attacked Miru. "Miru!" He runs towards them until he hears someone yelling. "Huh?"

He see's two muscular men carrying a young man, almost the same age as him. "Look at this wimp!" "He couldn't stand on his two feet against us!"

"Let me go damn it!" The kid is wearing a mask and a cape.

"Oh we'll do that." "Out of the ring!" The strong men laugh as they walk to the edge of the ring.

The kid shakes his arms and legs in vain. "NO! Damn it!"

Goken looks at this display. It sickens him. Then he thought, well if he is not that good in this battle royal, then maybe he's not ready for this tournament yet. But then he looks at the laughing men taunting and teasing this poor kid. He bets that they must of sneak attacked him while he was winning. Even though he doesn't look like a winner in anything with that ridiculous outfit, but hey, he looks like a first timer like himself. With that, Goken jumps in and kicks one muscle men's back. "TEYA!"

"HOAH!" The man that got kicked tip toed out of the edge and falls over.

The kid then see's this and tries to jump out of the men's grips. But as soon as he jumps out, he lands on his face. "Ugh..."

Goken squints his eyes, feeling the pain of the kids impact. "That has got to hurt."

One of the remaining men looks at Goken with anger in his eyes. "Hey! You just kicked out my bud their pipsqueak!"

Goken feels nervous seeing the size of the man first hand. "Well...I just felt like taking you guys down!" He says with a determined face. _"I am making a big mistake!"_

"EEEEHH?! You think you have what it takes to beat me?!" The man yells in front of Goken, with spit hitting Goken's face. "You just want your bones broken, don't ya kid?!"

Goken wipes his face in disgust. "Sir. I may not the most confident person in this little competition. But at least I know people like you have no right to throw other people away like that." Then he see's the kid still on his knees, and behind the man. "And me? I'm not the one who is making enemies here." He smirks for a second, jumps up, and kicks the man in the face. But he blocks. He feels the effects, causing him to stumble, but his ankle feels the kid.

"Huh?!" Then Goken jumps up again and dropkicks the man's face while he was distracted and falls over to the edge, eliminated.

The kid that tripped the muscular man rubs his head. "What was that?!"

Goken helps him up. "Teamwork. That's what happened."

"It was?" The kid asked.

Goken nods. "Now I'd stay away from the edge if I were you." He walks off.

The kid then turns around and see's that he is dangerously close to the edge. He rushes out, but not deep enough where the action is. He pants frantically, then thinks. _"Wait...that guy looked familiar..."_ Then the person realizes it. _"I remember! He was that guy I attacked on that cliff! Never thought he would be in this tournament!"_ Then he he remembers the real reason he came here. _"Well...I know his sister would...if I play my cards right, I'll have a chance with her!"_ He gets in a fighting stance and jumps into a fight.

Miru looks at the group that's targeting her. "Who are you? And why are you doing this?"

The leader then crosses his arms. "We are a Fight Club that worked our asses off to get in the tournament! Now we will enter and win, by stomping as many people as we can! I am the leader of this club, My name is Chuy. Now attack her!" Then the three men runs in to attack Miru at once.

Miru readies her stance, and dodges all the attacks and spins her body, kicking all three of the men once they miss. Miru then lands on the floor and readies her stance again. The two of them then jumps in to attack, but Miru slides down, dodging their aerial attack, and she see's the other one ready to attack her while she is dodging, but she is ready. She jumps over the last guy. Miru then lands on her feet and clenches her fists. "Okay! Time to blow you all away!" She then brings out her hands. "HAAA!" A huge force then pushes all three of the men out of the ring.

Chuy gets very annoyed by this development. "So, you managed to beat all of my elites! But I'm not worried! Because I am by far the strongest out of them all! Because I have the powers of the one and only legend! That's right! I have become..." He hesitates for suspense. "...A Super Saiyan!"

"Huh?" Miru then gets confused. "A...Super Saiyan?"

"Yes!"

Miru then tilts her head. "Um...Can you show me?"

Chuy then gets nervous. "Oh! Uh...Yes! I will show you my true power!" He gets in position to transform. But nothing happens. Then from out of nowwhere, "OH! WHAT IS THAT?!"

Miru turns her head. "Huh?! Where?!"

While she was distracted, Chuy then brings out a spray can and spray's his hair gold. Then Miru turns her head back and is surprised. "Here it is! I am Super Chuy!"

Miru is shocked. "Wow! Your hair is yellow like a Super Saiyan! But...where is your aura?"

"My what?"

"Its true that your hair is yellow like a Super Saiyan, but you aren't any stronger."

Chuy then growls in anger. "How dare you! I will prove to you that I am number one of the strongest fighters list! Not anyone else!" He dashes in.

Miru easily dodges his incoming attack. Then uppercuts Chuy up in the air, then jumps up to his level and spin kicks his airborne body outside the ring. She lands on her feet, disappointed. "He didn't feel like a Super Saiyan."

The masked person see's the fight. "Wow. Well of course that loser would be all talk."

Then a large man creeps up behind the unexpected masked kid. "Hehehehe..."

The masked one then feels an odd sensation. Once he turns around, he knows he is in danger. "AH!" The big man is bald and wearing a tight singlet wrestling gear. He is very muscular and very angry. He smacks the masked one through the ring, and he hits a random fighter, eliminating him. "Aaagh..." The mask then comes off, revealing Navado. "Ow...That hurt." The big man then stomps his way towards Navado. "Huh?!" Navado shakes in fear. "h-h-Hey now...what did I ever do to you huh?..."

The human titan looks down on him with a sadistic grin. He raises his hand to smack Navado down, until something hits him on the stomach, causing his face to distort. He groans in pain, then his face lands on the ground with his butt sticking out. Navado couldn't believe what he saw. He looks up to see his savior. "Are you alright?" Miru lets out her hand to the shocked Navado.

 _"Oh my god...its her! She helped me! Her eyes are so...huh?"_ Navado then realized that he is unmasked. He freaks out and grabs his mask and puts it back on. "Why thank you. But I can handle this myself." He brings out a thumbs up. "Good luck!" He then heroically leaves the scene.

Miru stands there, thinking. "His face looked familiar. And his voice..."

Goken dodges a fast barrage of fists. Goken then see's an opening and punches back and does a barrage of his own. He does so through the ring until he reaches the edge and kicks his opponent out. "Woo! I can't believe I actually did all that!" Then someone walks in. Goken then turns around and steps away from the edge. "Whoa! That was a close one! You can never be too careful!" Then he looks at the person walking towards him. He has a casual look on him with a t-shirt with a jacket over it and slacks. His hair is silver, and red eyes. "You don't seem like a bad guy."

"Mind your tongue you mongrel! It seems I will finally grace your pathetic life with my presence and fighting prowess!"

Goken then squints his eyes in annoyance. "Great, its those types of fighters..."

Then the silver haired man lets out a silver aura. "I shall grace you with my ultimate power!"

Goken's eyes widen with the amount of energy is flowing. "What the?!" The energy can be noticed by the other lesser fighters. He then raises his hand and points it to Goken and shoots. Goken jumps out of the way in time. But other fighters gets blown out of the ring. Goken see's the result and panic on the inside. _Huh?! I didn't expect someone this strong! Is 'strong' even good enough to describe him?!"_

The silver haired fighter smirks and prepares to do it again, this time attending to hit Goken, eliminating him.

 **BZZZZZZZZZ!**

The silver haired fighter and everyone notices the buzz, signaling the end of the this competition. Goken notices as well, feeling relieved. "Tch...Luck seems to be on your side. But for how long?" He walks away, with his hair down and his cocky attitude in tact.

Goken sighs in exhaustion and lands on his bottom, unable to stand. "Oh man...I hope I don't encounter him again..."

"Brother!" Goken looks to his right to see Miru run towards him. "Brother! How was the battle?"

Goken chuckled. "...I think I'll need a nap..." He falls on his head.

"Oh!" Miru carries her half-brother, bridal style as she hears the announcer.

"Congratulations on surviving the hundred men battle royal! We will meet you and other contestants in the World Tournament!"

 **In another level of the building...**

Vegal and Soutia also see's this announcement and mentally prepares for this new challenge.

 **Later...**

Dr. Yuumura is sitting on a couch, talking to the phone. "Yes. She got in. Its as I said, her training was a success...Thank you sir...I'll try an make sure she has enough upgrades to win this year's tournament...Bye." He hangs up, and sighs. _"This seems unnecessary. But how else would we test her capabilities? I just hope things turn out alright..."_ Downstairs, Juni is sleeping on her bed with the moon light reflecting the dull blue room.

 **The next day...**

The time has finally arrived. The tournament competitors has the day off so they can go focus on their big day. The stadium is larger than any ordinary stadium in the city, The shape of it can be compared to a modern roman coliseum. Hundreds and thousands of people cheering on for this big event. Goken is sitting on his bench, thinking about the upcoming battles ahead, along with the other students with him. Vegal, Soutia, Lubba, Maxi, Kris, and many other fighters he's never met before. He already has a bad feeling about this. _'sigh' "Might as well go..."_ He see's Miru run in next to him.

"Ready?" Miru is visibly excited.

"As I'll ever be..." Goken calmly responds. They walk together into the bright light that leads to a loud sound of cheering. The doorway to their future.

 **Goken, Miru, Vegal, Soutia are now in the Tournament! But it seems that Juni is now in the tournament! But what plans does Dr. Yuumura's superiors have in stored in the tournament? Tune in next time, where the World Tournament begins, on the next Dragon Ball Ultimax!**


	7. Start with a Bang!

_**Its a good thing due to some confusion I was able to work on two chapters at the same time. Well here's the next chapter that I was working on before chapter 6. I'd say this turned out well. Hopefully more people will get to see this story since I have been thinking about this one for a while and I am now showing dedication for this project due to how big Dragon Ball and its fan base is. So enjoy!**_

 **In a dead planet...**

Soldiers shoots at the last civilians. "That's all of them." One of them calls on his device. "Sir! Planet Bozia is dead."

 **Unknown Planet...**

A man in a dark room sitting on a throne hears the report. "Leave the area, make sure everyone knows about this. Let them know what we're capable of."

"Yes sir!" The transmission ends.

The man then leans on his throne. He sighs. He looks at a window, seeing a city showered with a storm. "It won't be long now...Soon I will ascend my mortal existence..."

 **Last time on Dragon Ball Ultimax, Goken and Miru enter the preliminary round where they must survive a battle royal! In the ring filled with eager fighters, they have a sneak peak on what kind of competition they will encounter. Our heroes have finally reach to the tournament at hand! What will they find in their first battles of this giant event of their lives? Find out now!**

 **Chapter 7: Start with a Bang!**

Everyone in the city, and beyond has given the World Tournament their attention. Fireworks flare up the sky, and so does the attending audience of the event. Goken peeks at the crowd and gets slightly overwhelmed. "So this is the real tournament...Heh heh...No pressure..." He said to himself.

Miru is jumping around in excitement. "I can't believe I'm here! Hahaha! This is a dream come true!"

Goken chuckles. "Heh heh, I'm glad you think that." Then he notice more people walk in. "Vegal!"

Vegal is wearing a long t-shirt and white slacks with purple flames. While his sister is wearing a robe. "It seems you made it. I look forward to see how strong you really are."

"Well...don't get your hopes up. hehehehe..." He jokingly said, despite being secretly serious.

Soutia looks around, happy to see this many people gathering around for such a prestigious event. "So much strong opponents..."

Vegal smiles back at her sister. "All the more to show them our strength."

"Your right." Then someone smacks Soutia in the rear end. "HEP!"

"Hope your ready for an ass whooping! Hahahaha!" Kris walks off with a smirk.

Goken notices the disturbing display. "That girl has issues..."

"Ha Ha Ha!" Then Lubba shows up with a smug look on his face. "Look who finally showed up!"

Goken face palms. "Oh man...not you..."

"In case you were wondering..."

"No I wasn't."

"...I've been training non-stop. I made sure that I was ready for this fight!" Lubba laughed manically.

Goken sighed. "I'm shaking in my boots." He said un-enthusiastically.

Lubba then gets in Goken's face. "You'll see! Your ass is grass when we step into the ring one on one!" Lubba walks away.

Miru walks up to Goken. "He's gotten strong, and very mad. But you can beat him!" She smiles.

Goken groans. "I seriously don't know why I'm here."

Then Soutia places her hand gently to his shoulder. "You're not alone." She gives Goken a sincere smile. "I'll be cheering you on."

Goken blushes, now realizing Soutia's beauty up close. "Uh...th-thanks..."

"Brother? Your head is getting really red! Are you sick?" Miru shows worry for her older sibling.

 **In the ring...**

A man with blonde hair and a black suit appears with a microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the annual World Tournament!" Everyone cheers in excitement. "For our first match, Yuzuru Goken vs Shade The Ultimate!"

Goken gets flinches. "Huh?! I'm the first one?!"

Miru jumps in excitement. "Go ahead and do your best Brother!"

Soutia couldn't help but smile nervously. "Eh...We're going to cheer you on Goken, so don't worry..."

Goken fake smiles, assuring them that he believes that. But deep down, it may not matter. But its not like him to just give up or do a half-hearted effort. He walks into the ring where a massive amount of people surrounding Goken. _"Wow...So this is the Tournament..."_ He then see's his opponent teleport on the other side of the ring. "Hm?"

"So your my opponent? Hmph!" The opponent looks at Goken unimpressed. He wears an all black pair of clothes such as a t-shirt, and jeans. He also wears chains around his hands and his neck. "This should an easy fight."

Goken sighs. "Alright, I got my friends depending me to put on a show. So lets get this over with."

"Friends?" Shade chuckles. "Please. Friends makes you weak! I will show you how weak you truly are!"

Goken is already annoyed by his opponent. "Wow. You just made my job a lot easier, because I will have no problem taking you down." Goken goes to his fighting style. Shade stands very still with an arrogant look on his face. "Anytime now. Or does doing the first strike too good for you?"

Shade continues to act smug. "Only a dunce would think that."

Goken hides his annoyance with a smirk. "Then prove me wrong!"

Shade then smiles. "Gladly." He then disappears.

"Huh?!" Goken then gets punched in his back head. "What the?!" Then he gets kicked on his side torso. "How fast is this guy?" Goken then see's Shade on the far side of the ring.

Miru couldn't believe the speed her brothers opponent is displaying. "How is he that fast?" Vegal and Soutia inspects Shade's movement.

"Have you noticed Vegal?"

"Yes."

Miru overhears the siblings talk. "Huh? Noticed what?"

Goken angrily gets up. "This is a load of b-Huh?" He then see's blurs all over the ring. He notices one getting very close to him, and then he gets hit straight to the face and flung over the ring. Everyone gasps in suspension. Goken see's that he's going to get ringed out. "Aw crap! Grrrrrgh!" The announcer checks to see Goken out of the ring. But instead he see's nothing. He looks up to see Goken floating in mid air. "Ha! It actually works!" Goken then goes back to the ring. "Something tells me that teleportation is the only thing your good at."

Shade crosses his arms. "Hmph!" Then he speeds up and goes straight to Goken's back and gets ready for a kick, but Goken dodges. "Huh?" Goken then kicks Shade out of range. He lands on his feet, flustered by seeing blood on his hands after wiping his face. "You will pay for this. Your going straight to hell!" He leaps up and develops electricity on his hands. "Lance of Havoc!" Goken then knows that he is in trouble. After Shade blasts his attack, Goken jumps up and flies out of the blasts range. The electricity hits the entire ring. Goken then flies straight to Shade and punches him. Then flips and axe kicks Shades head and sends him down to the ground, out of the ring. Everyone looks in silence, until they realized that the fight was over. They cheer for Goken's victory. Shade punches the ground. "Damn it! Not here!"

Goken realized what happened the last and felt overwhelmed by the people's cheering. "Wow..."

Miru cheers on as well. "Yeah! You did good Brother!"

Vegal crossed his arms. "That wasn't even a battle."

Soutia giggles. "Even you have to admit, he seems to know what he's doing for someone who doesn't initially fights."

Goken walks back with everyone. "I say that turned out well."

Miru then jumps on her older half brother. "Brother! You won!"

"Yep. I did." Goken chuckled.

Vegal walks up to him. "You sure have impressed me so far. Although I hoped that you were fighting a more worthy opponent."

Goken sweat beats. "Uh-haha...Yeah." _"That guy already gave me a hard time. I think I am content on having him as my first opponent...if he wasn't so annoying though..."_

The next fight begins, and the four spectate it. Goken looks impressed with the two fighters. "Man...look at them go..."

Miru smiling at the competition. "I know. Its getting me excited!"

Vegal silently scoffed. "They are not even competition."

Soutia sweat beats. "Can you try to contain yourself?" Vegal gets annoyed.

The fight is over and Miru gets called up. "Ah! Its my turn!"

As she jumps towards the ring, Goken smiles for his sibling. "Uh, break a leg!"

Miru then gets overshadowed by a large individual. She looks up to see a large man with gi pants and no shirt. He has a mustache and blond hair. "So...your my opponent?"

"Get this little squirt, when I fight anybody, its no holds barred! You got that?!"

"Oh! Okay!" Miru nods. Goken face palms at her own sisters oblivious nature.

"Ready? Fight!" The announcer shouts out as the large fighter moves as a freight train, planning to run over Miru. But just when he was steps away from her, she disappears. The large man then stops as he almost falls over the ring. He looks around to find the girl. But before he could respond, Miru then starts an assault on the large man's face. She moves away, knowing he will strike back. He does so. So she goes behind him and uses her strength to shove the man straight out of the ring. The announcer looks at how the match ended easily. But then shakes his head. "Oh! The Winner! Son Miru!"

Her friends cheers her on. "One hell of a job Miru!" Goken congratulates his half-sister.

Miru fist bumps with excitement. "That was fun! I wish the next fight is longer though!"

The announcer calls up more fights. Goken and friends spectate until the announcers calls on one of them again. "Soutia vs Kris!"

Goken slouches. "Oh man. You have to fight her?"

Soutia sighs. "It appears so..."

Vegal crosses his arms as he see's a girl with a messy black hair, wearing a purple gi. walk up the ring. "Is that the one who was harassing you?" Soutia nods as she walks to the ring.

Soutia then jumps towards the ring and throws away the robe, revealing a small blue toga. She see's everyone cheer for her. It even made Goken blush for a second. She blushes once she realizes that she is fighting in front of many people around the world. "Eh...This is a little embarrassing." Soutia then gets serious, walks up to Kris and goes face to face with her, as many people on the ring. "...Hello Kris."

"Good to see you again nerd!" Kris smiles as she shoves Soutia. "Ready to fight for once in your miserable life?!" Soutia says nothing. Kris then gets annoyed and slaps her.

Goken see's this. "Tch! Why you little-!"

Kris see's Goken getting angry. "Aw...What's wrong loser? Couldn't stand someone messing with your girlfri-"

Soutia slaps her back. "Sorry. But nobody calls my friend a loser!"

Kris checks on her bruised cheek, then glares at her opponent. "You're dead bookworm..."

She attempts a punch, but Soutia jumps back and gets in fighting position. Kris dashes in to attack Soutia, but she keeps on dodging her punches and kicks. Kris then attempts a scratch, but Soutia jumps up, flip above Kris, and land gracefully. Everyone cheers for her graceful performance. "Looks like I'll have to be serious."

Kris smirks. "Go on! Give me a hit! I can take everything you got!"

Soutia gets suspicious of the way she said that, but shakes her head and dashes in for a kick to her stomach. Then Kris laughs. "What?!"

Kris then punches Soutia to her face. "Suck it bookworm!" Then she kicks her out of range.

"Sou!" Goken yells out.

Miru then notices something. "Huh? Did Kris just got a little bit stronger?"

Kris maniacally grins as Soutia gets up. "I have been training my whole life the Masochist Fist. A technique that allows the user to take any hit delivered by the opponent. And use the ki in my body to hasten my healing properties."

Goken raised a brow. "Can you actually do that?!"

Vegal places his finger on his chin, pondering. "In theory. But even if you can master ki well enough to fasten your recovery, it would cause immense pain for first time users."

Kris attempts a kick, but Soutia ducks and punches Kris' chest. "HA! You call that a punch?!" She kicks Soutia in the cheek.

Soutia stumbles and gets punched in the face. She slides down to the edge of the ring. She feels the edge of the ring on her head as she gets up. _"She trained her body to withstand physical attacks...looks like I'll have to think of something..."_ She looks all around the ring and see's Kris standing there. Soutia could see Kris' stomach and could barely see her bruises over her shirt. She then thought of a plan. "..." She gets in fighting stance, with a determined face.

Kris raises her brow. But just runs towards Soutia. "Say good night!"

Soutia then jumps up, dodging the punch, and flies up. "Now you leave me no choice!" She powers up with aura blazing out of her body.

"Whoa! That's the same thing Miru did!" Goken asked.

"Wow!" Miru shouts. "That looks cool on you Sou!" Vegal just stands firm, spectating his sister.

Soutia then forms an orb of energy. She throws it to Kris. Kris didn't expect Soutia's ki attack and gets hit. Kris was able to block, but feel her arms burning. "I'm not done!" She then kicks Kris on her stomach while she was blocking. Kris then lets out intense energy out of her arm. "Huh?"

Miru then stands up. "Sou! She can cut you with that! Be careful!"

Soutia's eyes widen and dodges the ki blade. She jumps back and focuses her sights on the incoming masochist with an energy blade for an arm. She raises her arm pointing at Kris. "Big Bang Attack!" She fires a bright blue orb. Kris smiles as she gets ready to slice it in half. But then once her blade makes contact, the orb blows up on her face. Sending Kris out of the ring filled with smoke.

"The winner of this match! Soutia!"

Goken jumps. "Yes! That's the way!"

Miru cheers for her friend. "Nice one Sou!"

Kris sits up on the ground. "What?! No! I haven't been satisfied yet!"

Soutia walks up to her friends. "That was a little embarrassing I must admit..."

"I wouldn't say that! You were great!" Goken assures her. "Like, you were awesome!"

Soutia then smiles, appreciating her friends support. "Thank you Yuzuru."

Just then, the next match reveals itself. " Shin Kiroagi vs Juni!"

Goken then flinches. "WHAT?! Juni?!" He checks the ring to see another fighter already on the ring, and someone walking towards the ring. A girl with a tight white body suit with slight black armor on her shoulders. Her face is the same as the girl he crushed on back at school. "What is she doing here?!"

The three are shocked to see her there. Vegal raised a brow. "So she's that mysterious representative of our school? Soutia."

"On it." Soutia then brings out a blue visor.

Miru notices Soutia bringing up another device. "Oh! You have another scouwer?"

"Its scouter Miru." Goken corrects her.

Soutia presses a button and the numbers begin to form in her blue visor like scouter. Then it stops to a certain number. "...Only 45?"

Vegal ponders some more. "Hm...Something's not right..."

Juni then stands before her opponent. A blonde man with a blue uniform. He scoffs as he takes off his blue jacket, revealing her black tight shirt which is only slightly masculine. "You will be an easy fight. So please don't embarrass yourself." Juni says nothing and goes to her fighting style. He prepares as well.

"Fight!" The bell rings as the one named Shin attacks first. He delivers a kick, but Juni blocks at the very last second with one arm.

"Tch!" Shin then dashes out of range and readies his hands. "Heh heh...now you will bare witness a humiliating defeat!" He then forms a blue energy that manipulates the very wind. Then the blue energy turns frosty white.

Juni stares at the new energy. "Temperature change, Six Degrees Celsius. It seems you know how to manipulate Cyrokinesis. But you have yet mastered it completely.

"I don't know what your blabbering, but your not worth thought you vermin!" He then forms an ice sword from his hands and begins his attack. He jumps towards her and starts slashing. Juni dodges all of his attacks. Her face stayed the same through out. She then parries the ice sword with her hands breaking it. "Wha?!" Then she punches him straight to his face. The force of the punch sends him up in the sky. She then dashes up and goes up behind the air borne Shin. She double axes her opponent down to the ground. Everyone looked in shock. Her speed was seamless, and the power she put into that last strike had so much impact. It all happened in seconds. Most blinked and missed how it was done.

Juni slowly floats back to the ring. She looks at the announcer, still dumbstruck. "Huh? Oh! Right! 'ahem!'" He begins counting down. He counts to ten and the match is over. Juni walks back to her side.

Goken looks in shock as he see's the girl that he has been crushing on just made short work on some jerk in a matter of seconds. "...what...What did we just saw?"

Vegal's eyes never leave Juni's sight. "She's not normal...Soutia?"

Soutia looks in shock. "...Its...impossible...her power level was way higher for about three seconds, and now its low again! She was..." She presses a button to record her last recorded highest power level. "...100,000?!"

Goken shakes his head. "How good is she? I have to ask this to Mr. Yuumura. I'll be right back."

"Wait brother! The first round isn't done yet!" Miru shouted, but Goken left.

 **Later...**

Goken looks around the building that hosts many representatives of the tournament. He assumed managers would also hang around there as well. He looks around the half empty building and then he notices a half open door. He see's the doctor sitting in a chair, looking at the event from afar. "Mr. Yuumura!"

"Ah! Goken! What are you doing here? I thought you'd be in the event!"

"Nevermind that. I never knew Juni was that strong! I have a feeling your hiding something." Goken looks at him with a serious look on his face. "I saw it first hand that Juni was able to hide her energy that well and fight like...that. Just what kind of training Juni went through? Its nothing me or Miru did."

Yuumura then closes his eyes. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice. But it seems you are more sharper than you look. You see, I found her this way when she was little. She had ultimate fighting potential. So I helped her realize that potential. My job is to enhance warriors in a program that makes them potential new soldiers. But willing people are scarce nowadays. She is basically the only one in the program. That also explains her anti-social tendencies. I put her in your school so she can naturally learn the basics while holding back her power. But also...have her learn interaction..."

Goken raises his brow. "Interaction?" Goken finds that weird since she was trained to be a soldier.

"...because I feel responsibility for her. And as her guardian, I feel I owe her a chance to have friends." Yuumura looks at the window to see Juni walking to the side of the ring, with her emotionless face. "She's a blank slate, and I feel she should have a sense on what she is fighting for."

Goken then feels somewhat relieved but also saddened to find out who Juni really is. She was orphaned and trained to be a solder since she was a child. It must have been a rough childhood. But thanks to Yuumura, she has a chance to have friends. And Goken vows to himself that he will make sure she will have plenty. "Thank you for telling me this." Goken smiles to Yuumura and leaves the room. Yuumura then sighs heavily.

 _"That kid has no idea...no idly idea..."_

 **Back outside...**

Miru, Vegal, and Soutia is currently looking at a match going on. Goken walks in. "Hey! What did I miss?"

"Brother! Rekor is fighting!" Miru points at the fight between the Namekian in brown gi and a Pujabi warrior in yellow gi.

Goken settles in next to his sibling and friends. "Oh really?"

Both warriors are out of breath. But Rekor then raises his hand. "Ohhhhh..."

"Bring it on! You are now facing the MAHARA-" Rekor then forces the air that pushes his opponent. "JAAAAAAAAAH!" Then he gets sent towards the wall. Then he falls to the ground.

"Ring out! The winner, Rekor!" Everyone cheers, including Miru and Goken.

Rekor walks back with a small smile, in a laid back, relaxed manner. Goken watches him coolly walks. "Man, that guy is the most cool headed person I know, next to my uncle."

Miru nods. "He's so cool, I bet he can freeze a volcano!"

Vegal then notices that Rekor is walking their way. He and Rekor exchange eye to eye for a second, until Rekor walks past him completely. "Hm..."

Goken notices how they have a lot of matches to watch until Vegal's match. "Hm...I think I'll go get a snack."

Miru then shouts, "Oh! Save some for me brother!"

"I'll try to remember." Goken walks off to the snack booths outside the arena. But before he can go to the hot dog stand, he notices Juni walking towards the same building Goken talked to Dr. Yuumura. "Hey!" He runs to her. "Hey Juni!"

She turns around to see the same boy she met before. "You again..."

"Hey uh...hi." She gives him her full attention. "..." Goken now feels frozen all around. Her bright blue eyes fill his soul with something he can't describe or control.

Goken couldn't find the proper words at first, but the more he kept Juni waiting, the more nervous he is acting. He couldn't say that he has experience with talking to girls. (Miru doesn't count in this case.) "Um...So um...are you...like...busy right now...?"

Juni seemed to not mind Goken's studdering. "I was going to meet back with Dr. Yuumura."

"Well...you want to...uh...hang out a little? I''m sure Yuumura wouldn't mind. I mean...if you want..."

Juni is now noticing Goken is sweating. "Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm fine..." Goken unpleasantly smiles. "I just...have a lot of time in my hands and...I just feel like getting to know you a little better since I talked to Yuumura earlier."

Then she blinked. "What did you talked about?"

Goken then flinched. _"Oh right! I shouldn't mention that we talked about her past! She might get sensitive and hate me!"_ "Uhhh...We talked about...robots! Yeah..."

"Robots?"

"Yeah! I believe there was a robot maid and it was impressing everyone. We then started talking about all kinds of robots and how much they are cool and stuff!"

Juni's face is hard to read which made Goken sweat even more. "I see..."

"Yeah...so...want to...walk around a little? Its pretty nice today..."

Juni looks at the sky. "...Okay..."

Goken smiles. But inside he is jumping with joy, and he trying his best to conceal his overwhelming feelings. "So uh...lets walk..."

"Sure." Juni follows Goken. She doesn't seem happy or annoyed. Her face is just more or less the same. Goken just smiles, hoping this could lead to something great.

 **Goken has finally gotten to be with Juni at the moment! With learning about her past, how will Goken befriend the mysterious fighter? And is Yuumura really hiding more secrets from Goken? And who is Vegal's next opponent? Who else will enter this Tournament of the best this World has to offer? Find out next time, on Dragon Ball Ultimax!**


	8. Inside a Fighter's Soul!

**Last time on Dragon Ball Ultimax, Goken, Miru, Soutia, and even Juni enter the first round of the World Tournament and are victorious! But that leaves only Vegal to his next match! What will happen next in this prestigious event? Find out today!**

 **Chapter 8: Inside a Fighter's Soul!**

Outside the half empty festival due to the tournament still going on, Goken and Juni walks through, booth to booth. "Hm...We could try to get something to eat." He looks around and see's the same hot dog stand. "That'll do!" He smiles as he goes towards it with Juni slowly following. "I'll have two please." Goken gets two hot dogs. He then gives one to his new friend. "Here."

Juni looks at the gift in slight shock. She looks at Goken's eager face and she grabs it and visually inspects it. She then takes a bite of the snack. Her reaction consists of her eyes slightly widen. "..."

"So...what do you think?"

Juni tries to find the words to describe this feeling she has after eating this meat product. "I...I'm not sure..."

Goken thinks about what to say, then he got something in mind. "What do you usually eat?"

"I take tofu mostly."

Goken then raises his brow. "Tofu? Never ate it before. Is it your favorite food?"

Juni tilts her head. "Favorite?"

"Yeah, like the one you like the most!" Juni then gets deep into thought. This causes Goken to feel uncomfortable again. He eats his hot dog and then gets an idea. "Lets try to see if there's any tofu here!" He then walks that causes Juni to get back to reality and follow suit, wondering why would Goken want to eat tofu all of the sudden. They roam around, the festival, and they just so happen to find a snack booth that sells tofu. After the man questions them to skip the tournament for tofu, they get a bowl of spicy chili with tofu cubes inside the chili. "Hm...Well, might as well try this out." Goken uses a fork to carry the tofu, then dabs it to the spicy chili. "Hm...Its not what I expected with tofu with spice, but hey, I'm not food expert. I just wonder what it tastes like. Goken eats it. "HM?!" He gulps it all in and immediately drinks his water. "GAH! Just how hot this is?! You need to be careful with this one Juni." He looks to Juni, only to see her eat it with no difficulty. "HUH?! I'm still feeling the heat of that mobu tofu and here you are, eating it like the spice is not there! Isn't it a bit hot to you?!"

Juni opens her ocean blue eyes. "Hm?"

Goken gets flustered the more he thinks about it. _"Geez. Even if she is eating this molten lava of food, she is still wearing that same face!"_ Goken and Juni continues their meal. While it took two minutes for Juni to finish her meal, it took ten minutes for Goken to finish his.

 **Meanwhile...**

Vegal opens his eyes as the announcer calls for his name. "Finally..." He walks towards the ring to meet his opponent. He takes off his shirt, revealing his very built body.

"The next match shall be Vegal vs Goat Messiah!"

Soutia and Miru looks at Vegal's opponent and see's Goat Messiah. He seems to be half goat half human with horns, and white hair. He is wearing white armor with blue shirt and slacks with a red scarf and blue eyes.

Vegal looks at him with an unamused look. For half an hour, he had to look at unworthy fighters, and this one doesn't look anything special to him. "Lets get this over with."

"Tch! Don't underestimate me!" The crowd anticipate the final match of the first round. Messiah and Vegal gets in their fighting style.

"Begin!"

Messiah then rushes in and begins a fury of punches from the start. But Vegal nonchalantly dodges all the incoming fists. "What the?!"

Vegal's movements are fast yet fluent. Vegal then punches Messiah in the face. He covers his bloody nose and locks on Vegal's arrogant eyes. "Is that all?"

The one named Goat Messiah then scowls in anger. _"Tch...Arrogant little...looks like I'll have to unleash my trump card..."_

 **Meanwhile...**

Juni walks off, but stops to turn. "Are you finished?"

Goken inhaled and exhaled, with his tongue out. "Leh...LEH! Uh...Sorry about that...I just...don't like wasting food...Ohhh! How much water did I drink? Don't answer that..."

"So are we done?"

Goken then breathed in and out. He sighs. "Hm...I think my tongue is asking for ice cream..."

Juni tilts her head. "Your...tongue?"

Goken groans. "Its...a saying...Now shall we?" Juni merely closes her eyes and walks on ahead. Goken stands there until he realizes something. "Huh?! Wait! The Ice Cream booth is the other way!" He runs to catch up.

 **Back at the arena...**

Vegal stands, cross armed, and bored. "Come on, surely this can't be the best you got."

The Goat Messiah then charges up his hands with yellow energy. He then thrusts his hands and blasts a double ki blast straight towards the unguarded Vegal. An explosion hits the rings, leaving everyone in suspense. Especially Miru.

"Woah! That was fast!"

"This can't be good..." Soutia gives off a worried tone.

Goat Messiah pants in exhaustion. "That should...Huh?!" He notices a shadow in the smoke. Once it clears out, it reveals Vegal with his hand raised, showing he blocked the blast with one hand.

Vegal in top speed then goes up behind Messiah and kicks him on the back of the head, sending him on the edge. He almost falls off, but manages to stops himself. "Your wasting my time. If your this weak then you are destined to lose here. You clearly haven't trained hardly enough. And you call yourself a fighter?"

The one named Goat Messiah is now mad. "Fine! You want me to bring out my Trump Card so badly?"

Vegal then raises his brow. Now he is curious. _"This man is clearly at his limit. What can he possibly have left in him?"_

Goat Messiah then lets out his ki. He flexes his hands towards Vegal's direction. "Symphonic Instrumentality!" Then a blast of purple energy then bursts out of his hands goes straight towards Vegal's confused face. It hits him and energy surrounds Vegal.

"Wha?!" Then Vegal's vision turns black all of the sudden. "What is this?" His voice echoes through the darkness. "What kind of technique is this?" Then he notices someone walking towards him. "Hm? Whose there?" He turns around to meet this potential enemy. Only to widen his eyes. "Huh?!" A large imposing figure presents himself to Vegal. He trembles at the sight of this one man in silhouette. "Father?!"

Back at the arena, Vegal is trembling in fear with everyone looking at Vegal's odd behavior, with confusion in their minds. Especially Miru and Soutia. "What's happening to Vegal?"

Soutia is worried for her brother. "I don't know. Whatever that man did to Vegal must be an emotional attack. Is that even legal?!"

The Goat Messiah watches as Vegal is now on his knees and looking down. "That'll teach him to underestimate me. That move I hit you with, it hits your nerves, and shows you what you most fear. Right now you are now experiencing the one thing you fear in your head." He walks over the kneeling Vegal. "Now to eliminate you out of the ring." Once he gets closer he suddenly hears Vegal mumbling. "Hm? What are you saying?"

"i will..." Then Vegal punches Messiah in the mouth. Everyone nearby could hear a crunching sound. Messiah then gets sent towards all the way towards the edge of the ring. "I will surpass you! I WILL SURPASS YOU!" Vegal shouts as loud as he can with determination and fire in his eyes.

 **Meanwhile...**

Goken and Juni has both ice cream in hand, and both of them has vanilla. "Man. I can't recall the last time I had these." He blissfully said. He licked on the icy treat and hummed in delight. "Its been too long..."

Juni looks at her ice cream carefully. She takes a small lick, and then her eyes widen. Her taste buds met with something she has never felt before. "This is..."

"So what do you think?"

Juni looks in fascination. "I...I'm not sure what to say..." She blushes.

Goken then smiles at the sight of Juni's cute behavior. "Is it any good?"

"Good..." Juni then looks at the ice cream in wonder. "Good." After finishing their ice cream, they walk back to the stadium. "..."

Goken stretches his arms. "Welp. That was pretty fun. Thanks for hanging out. I don't usually do this with anyone else."

"...Goken..."

"Hm?"

Juni hesitates to bring the words out of her mouth. She thinks long and hard on what to say. "I...never had anyone offer me ice cream..."

Goken chuckles. "Oh. Funny thing. I never offered anyone ice cream before." He scratches the back of his head nervously. "Well I guess I should go back to my friends. Maybe we can do this again sometime..."

Juni then turns around. "...Okay..." She walks away back to her guardian in the building she is heading towards.

Goken looks to see Juni enter the building. Then he turns around and heavily inhales, then exhales. After standing for a couple of seconds, he smiles with excitement. _"Oh my god! I can't believe I actually did that! I never thought a girl would agree to be with someone like me! I mean...she does seem like she needs friends. But I never thought she would be a part of some program that trains her to be that good. Also lets not forget that she's orphaned at a young age. Dr. Yuumura seems to be the only person she cares about. Well...that might change soon..."_ He walks back at the arena.

 **Back at the arena...**

Messiah gets punched hard and crashes at the ground, causing it to break the tiles of the ring. "Wait...Wait!"

Vegal then grabs his collar and punches him towards the edge again. "You must be very proud to drop me on my knees. You want to get inside my head?!" He grabs his opponents head and stares at his face with anger in his eyes. "Your words will never hurt me!" He knees him on the stomach. "Because I AM THE PRINCE!" And he slams his face to the ground.

Miru leans back, getting disturbed at Vegal's fury. "Sou...is he alright?"

However, Soutia is even more disturbed then Miru. "Oh no...This is what I was afraid of..." Her worries drives her run towards ringside. "Vegal! Calm down! Just throw him out of the ring and be done with it!"

Vegal glares at her and back at the beaten Messiah. "..." He growls under his breath and thinks to himself on what to do. He then decides to end this. He throws the rag doll of a person out of the ring.

"Uh...The Winner is Vegal!"

He crosses his arms. "Hmph!" He walks out with the crowd being mixed with his victory. Some of the crowd were horrified on how he beaten down his opponent. Vegal walks back to see Soutia and Miru looking at him, worried.

Miru chuckled worryingly. "Heh heh...Wasn't that a little...harsh Vegal?" He looks away, uninterested on her opinion.

Then Goken walks in. "Hey guys. What did I miss?"

"Oh! Brother! You missed the last match!"

"Oh. Sorry about that. I hung out with Juni. heh..." Goken smiled while rubbing his spiky hair.

"That's great! Um...You did got something for me though, right?"

Goken then flinched. "Oh damn it! Sorry about that..."

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen! That will be it for the first round of the World Tournament! Come back tomorrow for the next round!" Everyone cheered.

Miru then tilts her head. "Huh? I thought these tournaments takes place in one day."

Goken shrugs. "Must be some change we were unaware of it. Well, lets go. You said you wanted something?" Miru cheerfully nods.

 **Meanwhile...**

A lake shines through a field. Someone rises from the shining water. A woman with fresh bare skin, and flowing black hair. She looks up with blue bright eyes. "Its time."

 **Back with the others...**

Goken and Miru go to their dorm. "Wow. Fancy."

Miru runs to her bed, and dives into it. "AH! So soft!"

Goken chuckles at his younger sisters childish behavior. "I suppose you'll say yes to the room service." He checks out the menu of the hotels food service. "Hm...I wonder what's more cheaper..." He sweats once he see's a steak special. But its too expensive for steak. He sighs. Then he notices a festival going on down below. "Hm...Wonder what they are celebrating about?" Little did they know, stars are moving through the night sky.

Vegal and Soutia lay in their beds, Vegal still thinking about his fears. The fear he had to deal with through out his life. He wishes to overcome it. The only way he can beat this fear, is to win this tournament. He doesn't notice the stars shooting through the horizon.

Rekor is on a roof of the hotel, meditating. The stars shine through the Namekian, while he is still focusing, unfazed.

Juni is sitting on her personal chair from the lab in her hotel room. She thinks about her time with Goken. She ponders what feeling she is having now. It is...warm...She looks up and notices the stars. She observes its white brilliance.

As everyone celebrates, Goken lays on his bed, unable to sleep. There's too much to think about. He wonders if being in this tournament was actually a good idea. He is winning matches, and he gets to know more about Juni, and he seems to be also close to Soutia. He gets nervous at the thought of being close to two girls. Sure, this is something he would dream of years ago. But now thinking about it, it makes him blush red. Then the shooting stars pass through Goken's eyes, he looks up to see them. He always never wants people to know how sentimental on these things. But he really enjoys the shine from these stars. It reminds him how great life is. He may not be in control, but its moments like this is why he trusts fate that things will be alright.

 **Next morning...**

Goken is sound asleep. Unaware that someone is ready to pounce him. "3, 2, I am going! YEAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAH!" Miru jumps on Goken's bed, bouncing him out of the bed with his sheets. "Are you insane?!" Goken is still shaken from his sister's sudden attack.

Miru sits up from Goken's bed. "Ha Ha! Come on Brother! Lets do something! We have plenty of hours till the tournament!"

Goken sighs. "Well if you want breakfast, let me check the menu service."

"Actually, why don't we go out and meet everyone else first?"

"Huh?"

 **Later...**

Everyone gathers around their teacher, Keizer. Goken looks around to see Vegal, Soutia, and Rekor. But no Juni in sight. Neither Lubba, Maxi, or Kris. Probably for the best. "Alright. Everyone is here. Now Miru, anything you like to say?"

Miru nods happily. "Can we all have breakfast together? Like go somewhere and we all eat breakfast with all of us here!"

Keizer thinks about it. "Hm...Well...I guess it would be fine. Tell you what, I'll pay for it. Now where do you want to go?"

Miru places her finger on her chin, thinking. "Hm...I'm not too sure."

Goken sighs. "What about NcDonalds? It has a breakfast menu, and its cheap."

"Ah perfect! Nice thinking Yuzuru!" Goken smiles for being complimented for a good idea.

Miru couldn't contain her excitement. "Lets do this!"

Rekor then turns around. "I'll pass thank you. I'll wait for you guys in the stadium."

"Awww..." Miru stands disappointed.

Goken shrugs. "Well that leaves us four I guess." Then something comes back to his head. "...Um...Mr. Keizer? Do you know where Juni is?"

"Most likely with her guardian. You can ask her to join if you like."

Goken then nervously turns to the building where Juni and Dr. Yuumuru is in. "Jeez...I already talked to her before, and yet my legs are shaking now..." He walks in and walks past the many people in the building. They must be the people working at the tournament. He then notices an open door. "Hello?" He slightly opens it. He checks inside notices something in a desk. "Hm?" A pair cracked glasses. He grabs it and inspects it. Then someone enters the room. "Huh?" That someone made Goken's face red. "Hu-hu-huu..." It was Juni wearing nothing but a towel. "HUUUUUUH?!" Blood comes out of the flustered boy's nose. "I-I-I-I-I...!"

Juni's eyes were still neutral like always. Then she moves her eyes towards Goken holding the pair of glasses. Then her eyes shifts to anger. "..."

Dr. Yuumura walks through the hallway with coffee in hand. "Wonder what Juni is doi-" Then he see's something blast through the wall like a cannonball. "Whoa! What th-" He see's said cannonball and see's a hurt Goken sticking out of wall. "Yuzuru?!" He looks inside the room, only to see a half-naked Juni with her fist out and holding a pair of broken glasses. "Juni? Did you...did this to Yuzuru?"

"He was touching your old glasses..." Juni bluntly responded.

Yuumura sweats, after Juni's rather blunt and deadpan response. "Ahhhhh..." He places his fingers on his forehead and heavily sighs. He turns to Goken to help him down. "I am terribly sorry for this Yuzuru. She can be very sensitive when people touch things precious to her."

Goken gets pulled out of the wall. "Ugh...I came to...invite you guys to breakfast..." Goken can still feel the harsh punch of the monotone little warrior. If there's anything Goken can take anything away from this experience, its that Juni power wise, is way above Goken's league. Maybe even speed since he didn't even see the punch coming.

"Breakfast? That's why you came to see us?"

Goken rubs his chest. "My sister came up with the idea. I just thought you guys could come with us."

"Again. Sorry for Juni's behavior. I would like join you guys to make up for this mess."

Goken gets up. "I'm fine. Just a little sore." He shifts his eyes on Juni who is walking to her room without showing any interest on what was he and Dr. Yuumura's conversation. Goken couldn't help but feel bad making Juni mad.

 **Later...**

In NcDonalds, Goken eats his piece of Pancake. He relishes on the tasty meal. "Mmmh..."

Miru begins eating her fourth Breakfast Sandwich, with eggs, sausage, and cheese. "Great isn't it?"

Soutia giggles, with one Breakfast Sandwich at hand. "Coming here is a great idea Miru. Although I'm not sure if this place is the most healthiest place to eat."

Miru gulps down her sandwich. "Well, trying it out once in awhile can't hurt."

Goken gulps down his pancake. "Well if I'm not too careful, I would eat this more often then not."

"Careful brother. Eating too much of this would undo your training."

Goken nods. "Right." He then turns to Juni who is drinking milk next to the Doctor, drinking his coffee. "So uh...Juni?"

"Hm?" Her eyes away from Goken's direction.

Goken feels very nervous. "...Sorry for...earlier..."

Juni turns her attention to her Doctor. He nods with a chuckle. "...apology accepted."

Goken sighs. "...Well I'm glad I got that out of my chest." Then he felt pain in his chest again. "Ugh..."

Miru finished her last sandwich. "So Juni! Your pretty strong! I would like to face you in the tournament!"

Juni just looks at Miru. "So your Son Miru."

"Yep! That's my name! Lets be friends!" Miru brings out her hand.

Juni just stares at her hand, then back to Miru. Then Yuumura whispers to Juni. "Juni. Whenever a friend extends your hand, you shake it. Go on." Juni then complies and shakes Miru's hand. Goken couldn't help but raise his eyebrow at this.

Vegal said nothing through out this breakfast meeting. All he did was look at Juni in suspicion. She was very quiet for a girl with surprising amount of strength and skill. He couldn't tell if she is stronger than him or Miru. _"Her power level was so sudden that even Soutia missed it. Something about her was also...unnatural. Also she is in association with a corporation, she might pose a threat..."_

Goken finishes his last pancake. "Ahhh! That felt good!"

Dr. Yuumura then stands up with Juni doing the same. "Thank you for inviting us. But now we must go now." Juni silently bows and they both leave.

"Bye! See you in the tournament!" Miru cheered.

Vegal then stands up. "That was quite enjoyable. We must do this more often. Soutia?"

"Yes." She happily replies.

Goken waves. "Thanks for coming." They leave. "So...what now?"

Keizer leans in relaxation. "Well...we still have a couple of hours left before the next round."

Goken then ponders to himself. _"Hm...What can I do for that much time?"_

 **Meanwhile...**

A bus stops outside the arena. A person in a cloak steps out of the bus. The person smiles. "She's here. I can feel it..." She walks towards the building where people are walking in or out. "Now to make her feel the same way..." Then blue energy comes out of the cloak.

 **Inside...**

"And you say you are the Prince of the Space Warriors?!"

"Oh Big Green, face reality..."

Goken watches a show on TV, eating popcorn. He hasn't watched this for a long time, but he could easily remember the cheesiness of this cartoon.

"Go! You disgusting."

"Why? Why does he still attack that monster? Why? Why?!"

Goken chuckles. "Wow..."

Miru does some shadow boxing, punching the air with precision. "So many opponents to fight. This is nothing like the other tournaments I've been."

"Really?" Goken turns to Miru. "I'd assume any tournament would feel the same."

"I've been in many small tournaments with Aunt Brasa. She would test me that way. And I always win too."

"Really...I would've never guessed." Goken sarcastically said.

Miru then finishes with one last punch. "Anyways. I'm going out. I wonder if Soutia created something cool."

"Sure. Be sure to come back before the tournament."

Miru exits the room and walks out the building. But before she could reach to the glass door, she felt something. "Huh?" A jolt twitched her body. "What was..."

 _"Can you hear me?"_

Miru gasps. "That voice!" She rushes out and flies off.

Back inside, Goken continues watching the cartoon.

"We won! We defeated the monster!"

Goken sighs as he turns off the DVD player and takes off the DVD. "This really takes me back." He leaves the building, craving something from the festival. He walks around and see's many people having fun with the many activities and games in the festival. This makes Goken smile on the inside. He's not so sure why. It must be the positive mood on the air. Usually he is embarrassed when someone like his Uncle mentions this side of him he doesn't show. At least there's no one around to distract him. "Hm?" His eyes widen. "Juni?!" _"This I didn't expect. After that misunderstanding, maybe I should stay away from her."_ He walks away. Until he turns around and walks towards her. _"Goddamnit!"_

 **Meanwhile...**

Miru runs out of the arena and out of the festival. She goes to where the energy came from. The same energy that jolted her. She goes to a wasteland, only to see one cloaked person, standing alone. "Um...Hello?"

"Its good to see you so grown up." The person then throws the cloak away.

Miru then gasps. "It can't be..."

 _"When you see your birthmark in that woman's shoulder...Then you'll know..."_

Miru's eyes are widened. "...Yo-Your..."

The woman has long dark blue braided hair and wearing gi like Miru, except with more of a Chinese theme and a small dragon tattoo on her exposed shoulder. Her eyes are dark, but her smile oozes confidence.

"...MOTHER?!"

 **Miru's mother?! How and why would she show up of all times? And who exactly is Miru's mom anyways? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Ultimax!**


	9. Blood of the Demon

**Last time! As Modern Metropolis fell apart like drunks on a rave, Leo Brando fell to a wormhole, with his friend Jake, into a land time forgot. A world where dinosaurs ruled the earth!**

 **Goken: Wait a sec! You got the wrong fic to recap!**

 **Great...I was just studying all night how to properly spell Stegosaurus and Mesozoic. Hold on let me find the right script...Oh! here we are! "ahem!"**

 **Last time on Dragon Ball Ultimax! The first round reached its end, which leaves Goken and friends time to rest easy. However, Miru sensed something outside and checked it out herself, and found a shocking revelation.**

 **Miru: "MOTHER?!"**

 **Just who is Miru's mother? And why is she so shocked to see her? Find out now, on Dragon Ball Ultimax!**

 **Chapter 9: Blood of the Demon!**

 **Years ago...**

"Aunt..."

"Yeah Miru?"

"Why did my mom leave me?"

"Oh boy...well...she had her reasons..."

"...is it because of all the people that made fun of me?"

Brasa's smile turn to a frown. "...Miru...your mom...she...operates in a different way. She thinks about things differently. That doesn't necessarily mean she doesn't love you. She loves you dearly. She just needs to handle some things."

A kid Miru tilts her head in confusion. "Like what things?"

Brasa squints her eyes. "Personal things..."

The young Miru then tightly grabs her Aunt's hand. "But I want to see her!"

Brasa sighs. "Alright...tell you what. I'll tell you what she looks like. When you see your birthmark in that woman's shoulder...Then you'll know..."

 **Present...**

Miru stands, dumbstruck. She couldn't muster up any words. All she can do is look at what appears to be her returning mother. "..."

"This is..." She rubs her neck, smiling. "...kind of embarrassing. I must say."

Miru slowly tries to walk. "...is that...really you..."

The mother nervously smiles more, and blushes "heh heh...Its been awhile...my my... It's quite overwhelming..."

Miru looks at herself, and see's that she's shaking. "...I..."

"Is something the matter my child? Your shaking!"

 **Years ago...**

A Young Miru walks down a lonely street. "Hey look! Its the demon kid!" "It's the freak!" "They say bad luck always follows her!" "Get away from me! "Demon! Demon! Demon!" "Your a demon kid! Your a demon kid!"

Miru enters her home with a sad look. "I'm back..." Then something crashes through the window. "Ahh!"

"Miru!" Brasa runs in to hug the scared Miru. "What the..."

"Go away you demon!" A teen's voice shouts out.

Brasa hugs Miru's head tightly enough, hoping she would prevent Miru from hearing the angry teens. "Damn it..."

"Brasa?...Did Mom left because I'm a demon?"

Brasa grits her teeth in frustration. "ugh...I think we need to move out again..." Miru begins to cry, not just because she is hated, but realizing that no one, (other than her aunt) will ever love her. She couldn't fathom how and why she is unwanted to anyone.

 **Present...**

Miru then flies away. "Uh! Wait Miru!" The mother gives chase. "Hold on one second!"

Lani Palor is drinking his Hetap drink, but then Miru and her Mother dashed past his room's window. Shocked from the sudden dashes, he choked out for a second, then spits out all of the Hetap on his mouth. "WHAT THE FU-"

The Mother continues the chase, as Miru flies out of the city and through the ocean. They dash through as the sea slightly parts as their speed and power roars through the blue waters. "Please stop!" Then she grabs Miru's leg and they both drop to the water. For a second there was silence, then Miru bursts out of the water and flies up. Her chaser follows. They both fly high to the sky. They begin to feel the chill of the high air. Miru refuses to stop. "I...said...STOP!" She grabs Miru, embracing her.

Miru then shakes and squirm, trying to get away from her chaser. "NO! LET GO OF ME!"

"Calm yourself child!"

Miru continues to resist. "LET GO! I SAID LET ME GO!" She begins to cry.

"What is the matter with you?!" Miru's mother begins to get annoyed.

"I DON'T DESERVE TO MEET YOU!"

"Huh?!" Now she is confused. Then they fall down, due to the gravity being too dense for them to stay too high. They fall towards the ocean, but then the mother zips through and flies both of them to safety. She lands on a harbor. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe I should explain..."

The mother looks up to see her sister in law. "Brasa?"

Brasa shakes her head in disapproval. "Since I'm the one who actually raised her, I should tell you how your own daughter operates, Lechia." Lechia raised her brow, only to look at a very distraught Miru.

 **Meanwhile...**

Goken mentally walks back and forth, wondering if he should talk to Juni again. He doesn't want to act creepy in front of her, especially after that 'incident' they had this morning. But then again, he doesn't want Juni to get the wrong idea about him. If there's one thing Goken can't stand, is misunderstandings. This has been eating him inside. He might as well explain himself even further while he still has the chance. He walks up the lone girl, staring at the clouds. "Um...hello?" Goken said nervously.

Juni turns to glare at Goken, with her ice cold eyes. Goken felt even more nervous looking at Juni's eyes. "You..."

Goken puts his hands on his pockets. "Well...I know I apologized already, but...look, I want to make it up to you..."

Juni continues to glare at him. "..."

Goken couldn't stand looking at her glare. He could only assume she will say something harsh or not say anything that will only leaving Goken guessing what she is really thinking about, and its driving him crazy on the inside. "Um...I can give you ice cream."

Juni's eyes actually moved slightly, to Goken's surprise. "Okay."

Goken sighed in relief mentally. "Alright. Lets go then." _"Phew! I really am stupid for even seeing her naked in the first place...but...come to think of it...she didn't look too shocked to see me. She only reacted once she seen me grab those glasses."_

 _"I am terribly sorry for this Yuzuru. She can be very sensitive when people touch things precious to her."_

 _"Those glasses must be very important to her..."_ Goken looks at Juni again, still with her undefined look on her face. _"I don't know if I should mention that again or not..."_ After they reach the ice cream stand, Goken thinks about which flavor. "Hm...I know I wanted chocolate, but I'm still feeling vanilla. You still want the same too?" Juni nods. He asks the parlor for two vanilla's and they enjoy their ice cream. "Huh...that makes my second vanilla ice cream. You must think I'm generic huh?"

"Generic?" Juni stops and asked.

"Well, back when I used to eat ice cream when I was a kid, people used to say I have generic tastes in things. I mean, everyone else gets either strawberry or chocolate. I honestly don't know why they say that. But then again, I never put toppings on my pizza's, or rather have plain ol' cheeseburgers with no unions or tomatoes. Then the more I think about it...they did have a point..." Goken looks up, thinking in deep thought.

Juni looks at Goken staring off. "...What is so wrong with being generic?"

Goken breaks out of his deep thinking, after hearing Juni, speaking up. "Well...no one would be interested in someone like that..."

Juni turns, front and center towards Goken. "I believe you do hold much interest."

Goken didn't expect Juni, or anyone to say that to him. Miru defiantly, but hearing that from Juni shocked the boy. "You really mean that?" Juni nods as she continues to lick her ice cream. He blushes for a second, letting the moment sink in. _"I honestly didn't think she would care for me of all people! I mean I did gave her free food...and now it all makes sense now..."_ He shakes the thought off and continues his treat. "So...good huh?"

Juni close her eyes, relishing the taste. "Yes. Quite sweet."

 **Meanwhile...**

Brasa, Lechia, and Miru finds a spot on a top of a pillar in the middle of nowhere and decides it's the appropriate place to explain things. "Alright, Miru. Go out and train for a bit over there." She points at another pillar miles away from the plliar their standing on. Miru nods and flies there. "Now then...You just showing up here from out of nowhere is rather shocking. But what's more shocking about it is that you decided to go to your daughter you never seen since her second birthday."

Lechia grumbles after hearing her sister lecture her like this. "Well excuse me for wanting to meet my daughter after all these years! I never thought she would act like that!"

Brasa scoffs. "Tch! Of course you wouldn't know, you never even raised her yourself!"

"Do you wish to fight me again? Last time we fought, I was the victor! Best choose your words wisely!"

Brasa gets in Lechia's face. "Is fighting really all you care about then your own daughter?! I hoped you found what you've been looking for, cause you got a lot of explaining to do!"

Lechia then had enough and bursts out dark blue energy that blows Brasa a few meters, while she blocked in time. "You have some explaining to do yourself!"

Brasa groans. "Well...she had a rough childhood."

Lechia then stops powering up. "Huh? But she seemed alright to me before she met me."

"Well...Miru...she's a very pure girl. Always seeing the brighter things in life. When you get down to it, she is a good girl at heart. But that's preciously the problem."

"What?" Lechia is now confused. But she has a feeling this won't go at a very cheerful direction.

"Back when she was four years old, she always asked me if you would come back. She stayed hopeful that she would meet you again. But that hope would be crushed once the other kids found out about that incident at South City..." Lechia gasps. Both of them went silent. "..." Lechia recalls that incident, that she was partially responsible. But she was under the influence of...her blood. Now Lechia feels very bad for her daughter. "It gets worse. Some student decided to look up info about you, her mother. And the info reveals that you were the daughter of the infamous martial artist that caused destruction in each fight he was in."

Lechia then cringed once her sister mentioned her father. She could remember the stories of her father. Hell's Champion. The Demon. He was thought to be unbeatable. His infamy made people tremble. Once she was a baby, she could remember being raised by a village who treated her like a goddess. She later found out that the village knew of her origins, and tried to make sure she doesn't follow the same foot steps like her father. But there are others that tried to claim her life while she was young. One time, she unleashed unholy power that made people afraid of her. But her guardian defended her, and they named her, their champion. But because of that, her knowledge of the rest of the world and how it operates are lacking. She was the odd one out of her friends that she met when she finally had the freedom the explore the world. _"My life was far more different from my dear daughter...For all these years, I've been trying to find him..."_

Brasa continues. "You really made one hell of a public scene from that incident. Ever since everyone got info that Miru was your daughter, the students wouldn't stop pestering her everyday! Its because of your mistake that made her suffer for all these years." Lechia then looks down, gritting her teeth, mentally cursing herself to allow this to happen to her own flesh and blood. "I almost expected her to hate you...I know I did. You wouldn't return my calls and you just disappeared off the face of the earth! But as she sat there crying alone one day I heard her say..."

"...did she left...because of me?..."

"That's when I knew, she was far too pure to hate you...even if you left her to suffer this fate. I don't know how she was able to still not hate you, but she always blamed herself for your disappearance. Ever since then, I tried my best to make her happy. I figured that training her day and night would help her. Turns out it did. I even allowed her to enter other tournaments to meet other people around the area. I also managed to give her a school where she would be protected by the people that known you personally..."

"Torajin..." Lechia spoke out. "I see...I never thought she had it rough..."

Brasa crossed her arms. "She's lucky that we made many friends back in our days."

Lechia turns her head away to look at the sky. "I guess that's the reason why I felt alright for going out to find what I was looking for."

"Don't bother telling me what it is. You need to tell that to her." Brasa points towards Miru who is shadow boxing alone.

Lechia looks at Miru's face. She could tell she was in deep thought. Lechia heavily sighs, as she flies over where Miru is. "Um...So...Miru. Do you really hate me? Cause it is alright to be honest with me."

Miru stops her practicing. "...No. I don't. I will never hate you Mom"

Lechia finds this disturbing. Although it is heart warming that her daughter still loves her. But at the same time, she hurt her so badly, it felt like it shouldn't be the appropriate reaction. Lechia mentally slaps herself for being so stupid. She wasn't the most brightest fighters back at her day, most dare say she was the air-head of the group. Her upbringing didn't help much since she was raised to be a messiah of a village in the middle of nowhere. "Well...I truly am sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me..."

"Don't worry Mom. You never hurt me..."

Lechia then raised her brow. "What do you mean? You were running away from me. You looked very upset when you saw me."

Miru turns her head away. "Its nothing."

Lechia then walks up closer to her. "That defiantly wasn't nothing!"

Miru backs away. "I'm fine! Really!"

Lechia then grabs Miru's arms. "Your Aunt Brasa told me that you blame yourself for my disappearance. I'm here to tell you that your wrong! It is all my fault!"

"No it isn't!" Miru tries to walk out but Lechia's grip on her was strong. "Its mine!"

Lechia then gets irritated by Miru's persistence. "Stop it! You know that its all on me! And I accept it! You have to!"

"NO!" Miru shouts out as the ground breaks apart as debris flies all around.

"What the?!" Brasa didn't expect this development.

Lechia feels Miru's energy bursting out, trying to push her away. But Lechia hangs on and does the same, as even more debris flies all over the place. "Stop blaming yourself! You can't hurt yourself like this! It's not the way you should live!"

"STOP IT!" Miru shouts out as she powers up even more.

"NO!" Lechia powers up as well. The force of their energy begins to shatter the pillar that Brasa was standing in as she gets blown away. She powers up as well to withstand the huge power increase. "I won't stop until you accept the truth!"

"I MADE YOU LEAVE! ITS ALL MY FAULT!" Miru could remember accidentally breaking someones toy.

 _"Go away! I never wanna see you again, you freak!"_

"PLEASE! THIS IS MY BURDEN TO BARE! NOT YOURS!" Lechia tries her very best to reach towards Miru's heart. She could feel Miru's power increasing and is losing her grip.

"NO! I'M A FREAK!" Then orange aura comes out of Miru, pushing Lechia away.

Lechia's hand then slips, she was being blown away. But then...something snaps. "NO!" Lechia then steps on the ground and tries to walks towards Miru's everlasting energy. "You were someone confused, and couldn't bare the hate all around you...I AM THE TRUE FREAK!" Then Lechia's aura turns dark purple.

"HUH?!" The purple aura begins to overwhelm Miru's orange aura. Lechia's eyes then turn blank white and her teeth turn sharp.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Lechia then lets out all of her power as the energy cracks the ground and breaks the very pillar they were standing on. Miru gets blown away as a burst of energy can be seen from far away.

Brasa see's the large light. "Oh no!" She flies there to see if her sister and nephew is alright.

Lechia breathed heavily as she gets on her knees. "hu...ha...Its been too long...since I...let out that power..." She looks around to see that created a huge crater. "Miru?!" She looks around to see if she did something she regretted. She finds someone on her knees as well.

Miru's eyes are lifeless and her mouth is open. "...such...power...I...couldn't even...last for a...sec..." She falls to her face.

Lechia gasps. "MIRU!" She runs and picks her head up and puts it on her lap. "Please! Wake up! I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you!" Tears stream through her face. "Please gods...spare her..."

"Uh..." Miru opens her eyes as Lechia embraces her daughters head. "...I remember..."

"Huh?!" Lechia opens her eyes as she see's her daughter awake.

"...When you touch me when I was a baby...it felt like an angel..." Miru smiles. "So how could I believe that you would be cruel enough to leave me...if there's nothing wrong with me..."

Lechia squints her eyes, as she feels the weight of the mistake she has done become even more heavy inside. "...You remember that?"

Miru weakly nods. "But...why would you leave me then...?"

Lechia then looks down in shame. She stayed silent, as she walks over to a lone big rock for Miru to sit on. She stands in front of the seated Miru. "...When you were a child, I was afraid of having a family once you came in. I never knew how proper families worked. And even then, I didn't want to over bear you. I never wanted to have a daughter to argue with, and having no idea what to do. Once you came to this world, I knew that I needed your Father's help. I knew if we can make a family, we can make it together. But..." She hesitated. "...He disappeared without any trace. Not even a goodbye...I knew your future would be in jeopardy without the both of us to help raise you. So I had Aunt Brasa to take care of you while I was gone..." She facepalms at herself. "I never thought...people would be so cruel to you..." Tears stream down her face again. "All because of my past mistakes...this was why I was afraid to raise you, knowing people would target you! I was so scared to face this hatred alone, while your going to be in harms way. Eventually, I thought it would be for the best that Brasa would just raise you instead...I would've been a terrible mother..."

Miru could feel her eyes water. "Mother..."

"And my suspicions were right. You grew up to be not only very strong, but also very happy. Despite all the things that happened to you, you still managed to be cheerful and blissfully wonderful! I saw your match, and I couldn't contain my excitement to see you again. Heh...I truly am foolish...I loved your Father...I would've done everything to be with him...I should've been with you forever. But I just didn't want you to have a demon for a mother..." She looks down, silent.

Then Miru runs towards her and hugs her. Lechia is surprised at this response. "I still missed you...I hoped to see you again. And I have!" Miru giggles.

Letchia bites her lips, not sure what to respond with. But as she looks at Miru's innocent face, she feels warm inside, the same kind of warmth she had once she was carrying Miru as a baby. She smiles back. "Hm...As they say, better late than never..."

Miru rests her head on her Mother's chest. Letchia rubs her child's head. "...I love you Mom..."

"I love you too Miru..." The two continue to embrace in the middle of the crater they made. Brasa was on the air, watching. She smiles to see this family reunion.

She sighs. "These two are a handful..."

 **Meanwhile...**

Goken and Juni walk together with their ice cream done. They look around to see the people all around, enjoying the festival, not having a care in the world. "I don't think I've seen that many people in one place. Have you?"

Juni looks at the people. Then she notices two kids running together, laughing and cheering. "...No. I lived inside laboratories for most of my life..."

Goken's then positive mood then deteriorates. "Oh! Uh...Sorry."

"Hm?" Juni shows confusion in her tone. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Well...It's sad to live like that. Being in a lab for most of your life, not knowing about the outside. I bet the only person you knew about was the Doctor. I could see why he wanted you to have friends..."

"The Doctor?" She asked with curiosity and confusion.

Goken noticed Juni's emotions are now showing more. It is making him a little nervous. _"Wow...she looks even more cute."_ "Uhh...yeah. He talked to me about your past. I don't want to mention about you being orphaned when you were very young."

Juni is even more confused. "Orphaned?"

"Goken!"

Goken and Juni turn around to see Soutia walk by. "Oh hey Soutia! You doing well?"

"Uh-huh! Its very nice to see this many people happy. It...reminds me of how my life was when I was young." Soutia looks at the blue sky, with a beaming smile.

"No fooling?" Goken then realizes Juni was still there. "Oh! Sou, I believe you met Juni."

Soutia then walks over to Juni. "Its nice to meet you personally." She brings out her hand to shake.

Juni stares at her hand, then her eyes. This made Soutia tilt her head in suspicion. She eventually brings out her hand and shakes Soutia's hand. "Nice...to meet you."

Soutia feels that there's something odd with Juni. "Hm...Well, hope we get along in the tournament." She turns to Goken. "Goken, can we talk?"

"Oh! Uh...sure?" Goken sweats at the thought of a girl like Soutia wanting his attention. They walk a few meters away from Juni, as she stays there. "So what is it?"

"Goken, what do you know about this Juni person?"

"Um...She was apart of a fitness program for the military. That's pretty much all I can say."

Soutia then places her finger to her chin, pondering. "Hm... How long was she a part of that program?"

Goken hesitated. He didn't want to reveal Juni's secret. "...Um...since...she was...very young?"

Soutia sighs. "Goken, I know I may sound strange, but I have my suspicions of that girl."

"Juni?" Goken looks at Juni, still standing there, not moving. "Sure...she's not...normal. But its not her fault. She has been sheltered for all of her life, with little to no friends."

Soutia crosses her arms, still pondering. "Hm...That maybe true. But I'd be careful. It's that program I'm more worried about. For what I've seen, she doesn't do anything properly without permission with Dr. Yuumuru."

"What, really?" Goken then remembers when Miru shook Juni's hand. Juni just stared at it, and it was only when the Doctor told her to do it. "...Well, now that you mention it..." Then he shakes his head. "She might be just too reliant to him"

Soutia then sighs. "I'm not trying to turn your back on her. I just want you to be careful around her. There's no telling what these men in that program will be up too. There must be a reason why they made her this strong. And I'm afraid that if you get involve, you can get hurt." Soutia then grabs Goken's shoulder. 'I don't want you to get hurt."

Goken then blushes. _"EH?! She's pretty close to me!"_ "Um...T-Th-Thanks...f-for...your concern...ahem! I'll keep that in mind..."

Soutia nods. "Good. I'll see you later Goken." She walks away, then turns to him and waves.

Goken waves back. He goes back to Juni. "Hey! Sorry about that!"

"What did she talk about?"

"She...just wanted to know you more." Goken smiled, trying to hide the lie.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The Tournament will continue in ten minutes!" The announcer said to everyone. The people then walks off towards the arena.

"Huh. Looks like we have to go now." Goken said.

"...Then...lets prepare." Juni said, as she walks off.

Goken noticed that Juni just straight up leave him all of the sudden. "Uh...So I'll see you later!" He stood there, awkwardly, until he finally runs off. As everyone gets prepared, Goken notices Miru was silent, yet very much happy. "You ready?"

"Always, brother!" She clenches her fist with enthusiasm.

 **The tournament continues, as Son Miru and Yuzuru Goken are now more determined to get even deeper into the competition! What will now stand in their way to victory, and cementing themselves into history? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Ultimax!**

 **Also Merry Christmas Everyone!**


End file.
